Successful Death Scene
by Asalija
Summary: AU. Killing was something that she was excellent at. She was heartless and so was he. She had come to this job expecting nothing but success, he made it more difficult for her. Somehow, she didn't even consider killing him, or he her. Maybe it was because they were too similar, or it was more fun to kill together. Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created**

 **Successful Death Scene**

Chapter 1

The young woman was continuously tapping her long nails on the table top, barely paying any mind to her father, who was watching her closely with a worried expression permanently etched on his wrinkly face. He watched how his daughter stared at the front door, waiting for the arrival of their last hope. He knew that it was wrong what he was doing, it wasn't what everybody else had told him to do. He wasn't moving on, they weren't moving on. He had honestly tried to do that before, two years after his wife's death, but he couldn't. Her memory continuously haunted him, and he needed to avenge her before he passed away too. And he knew that he didn't have long, not anymore. He needed to take care of it, so he would be sure that his daughter was going to have a safe life.

Leaning forward in his wheelchair, he placed his hand on his daughter's, stilling her movements and making her look over to him. "Relax, Anna. I know what I'm doing." He tried to calm the young girl, but she only shook her head and pulled her hand away from his.

"Are you sure about that, dad? Asking someone like that for help?" Her voice clearly showed disgust, but he couldn't have blamed her. It was rare for werewolves to go to someone like that for help.

"We have no other choice, Anna." He sighed deeply, leaning to the back of his chair and rubbing his forehead.

Anna scoffed loudly, pushing herself from the table and walked to the window by the door, looking out to the yard. Unfortunately, it was already a late evening and the later it got, the more uneasy she felt. "But why a demon? Why couldn't we have gone to one of our people?" Anna mumbled silently, refusing to look back over to her father.

He eyed his daughter closely, noting her long red hair that were like his dead wife's, and then noticing her slender frame. Anna had had troubles eating, her nerves in the past few weeks getting to her and she had seemed to not be able to keep her food down. He was worried about her, but also knew that the only way to help her was to find her mother's killer.

"Because she is the best. Everyone who has ever hired her had only brilliant things to say. She is efficient, and she is quick. And we have been trying to avenge your mother for ten years already, we can't win this, but she can." He tried to make her believe and if the drop of Anna's shoulders was any sort of sign, it was a good one.

Turning back to her father Anna offered him a small nod, still not being completely on board with the whole plan, but she understood the importance of the whole deal. She was going to say something to her father, but then a sound of a car being parked in front of their house reached her sensitive werewolf ears and she looked back through the window, trying to make out who was in the vehicle. The darkness made it more difficult, but Anna did manage to see someone slender getting out of the car and starting to make their way towards their house. She instantly tensed, clenching her hands in her fists just in case she would need to fight and defend her father.

The two werewolves only had to wait several seconds before they heard a knock at their door. Anna shot the last look to her father before reaching for the handle and pulling the door slowly. Who she saw on the other side of the door most certainly didn't meet the image she had in her head.

When you hear about someone as horrible as the demon they were going meeting, you instantly imagine someone in their thirties or forties, covered in battle scars and most certainly buff. The woman on the other side of the door was nothing like that. She had a slender figure, but she was a little taller than Anna. She had blonde hair, falling in messy curls over her shoulders. Pointed face, high cheek bones, pursed lips and icy blue eyes most certainly didn't make her look like a brutal killer. The woman in front of Anna looked mischievous, but not dangerous. And she was young looking, further on making Anna doubt the plan more and more.

Eyeing the blonde one more time, Anna looked back over to her father with her eyebrows raised. It was clear to him that she was not impressed. Pushing the wheels of his wheelchair, he moved towards the door and caught the look of the woman still standing outside. He was unknowingly siding with his daughter, she most certainly didn't look dangerous.

"Charles Roy?" the woman asked, her accent showing, but neither he nor Anna were sure what exact accent that was.

"Yes." Charles nodded. "And you are?" He asked and noticed how his daughter stepped slightly in front of him once the woman in front of them pulled her hands from her jacket pockets.

"I'm Katherine. Drew informed me that you were requesting my assistance." The clear boredom in the woman's voice was a surprise to both werewolves. They were not used to being treated like the lesser beings and that was exactly how Katherine was looking at them.

"Yes, yes. Please, come in." Charles motioned for his daughter to allow the other woman to enter and he began pushing his wheelchair back to the living room, hearing his daughter following him barefoot and then the sharp clicks of the other woman's heels. "Forgive me for asking, but is it all true?" He turned slightly, once he had stopped his wheelchair by the armchair and in front of the couch, looking back to Katherine.

"Is what true?" She questioned, looking around and settling into the seat, placing her hands in her lap and Charles' attention was instantly drawn to the massive ring on the ring finger of her left hand.

Anna settled in the armchair next to her father, keeping a steady eye on the guest, who had barely paid any attention to the young werewolf. Or at least she thought so and was oh so wrong. Katherine was surveying her surroundings, noting the things she could use in a case of an emergency. She was already planning the death of the father and daughter if the things were going to turn bad, or an escape plan if there was going to be an ambush.

"What those who had your services are saying? That you do your job impeccably? That you had gone to hell and came back not scattered at all?" Charles questions made a smirk to appear on Katherine's face and she looked back to the old man, noticing the scars marking his face and the empty look in his eyes.

"I do my job. I'm the best at this. This is all you need to know." She told them and then slowly leaned back to the couch, pretending to be relaxed. "Now what I need to know is who I am supposed to kill."

Looking over to his daughter for a second, Charles reached over and took her hand. That wasn't missed by Katherine by any means and she knew that the best way to hurt the old man was to kill his daughter. And she had several ideas how she would have done it. There was always simple and ordinary torture. A few cuts here and there and allowing her to blead to death. Then there was drowning her, but not right away. No, she would do it slowly. A little bit every day, using freezing water. Then there was also beating her to a bloody pulp, the red head girl did have a nice skin to destroy. And there was severing her limbs and allowing infection to kill her. Or the worst and the one used only on the special occasion, Katherine could skin her alive. And she would force the father to watch, oh that was the part of the fun.

"My wife was killed ten years ago." Charles had begun his story, forcing Katherine out of her thoughts. His voice was soothing and emotional, his eyes trained on his daughter who was almost an exact image of her mother. "Anna was only-" he tried continuing, but was cut off by the demon herself.

"I didn't ask why, I don't care why I am killing those that I'm hired to kill. I only need to know who and whether you wish to watch me finish them or not." The dark undertone in Katherine's words made both werewolves to understand that the blonde woman's looks were deceiving. She might have looked beautiful and innocent, but she was a killer. A cold blooded one.

"It was a vampire." Anna spoke out after a few moments of silence. "A vampire killed my mother." She repeated silently and met the icy eyes of the blonde. "On the table you can see a folder with all the information that we have about him. We had tried to deal with him ourselves, but every time we had managed to get close, he had disappeared. Now we need you to catch him." She said, her voice strong and Katherine slowly leaned forward, grabbing the manila folder from the table and opening it to quickly look through the information. Anna watched her face closely, hoping to see any kind of reaction, but there was nothing. The same boredom and apathy was still evident on the blonde's face.

"We know that he is an old one and that it raises the price of your services." Charles spoke up again, getting the demon's attention once she had closed the file and placed it on the couch next to her. "And that is not a problem to us."

"The age of this vampire makes it five times what I usually go for." Katherine informed him, brushing her hands together and looking over to the daughter. "And about wishing to witness the death?" She questioned.

"We want to be there." Anna nodded, ignoring the bewildered look of her father's. "We want to see him suffer and die."

"No, we don't." Charles argued and looked at Anna. "It is enough already. You had suffered enough. You are not going to go and watch her kill him. Neither of us is going." He demanded, but it only seemed to anger Anna more and she got up from her seat, turning to her father with anger evident in her eyes.

"You can stay here and spend your last days living in denial. But I won't. I'm not a porcelain doll, I will see his end and I will enjoy it." She seethed and without either of the werewolves seeing it, Katherine watched their argument with a satisfied smile on her face. She considered staying for a while, maybe pushing them further to the point of destruction, but one glance at the clock told her that she was running out of time.

Grabbing the folder again, she stood up and instantly caught the attention of the wolves. "Drew will be in touch. When it's time, you'll be informed." With that she turned around, leaving the father and daughter looking at her leaving with different thoughts running through their minds. But one was clear, Katherine was indeed dangerous.

* * *

The slam of the front door had Drew smirking. Leaning his head back over the back of the couch, he caught a glimpse of his blonde friend. He only had to wait a few moments before he saw her walking into the room, dropping the manila folder into his lap and pulling off her leather jacket. Slowly he opened the folder, scanning the information while Katherine moved to pour herself a glass of wine. His eyes moved through the lines, taking in all the information, and he couldn't help himself but to be impressed with what job Katherine had in front of her.

"The wolves most certainly had managed to get themselves into some deep shit." He mumbled, still reading through and Katherine moved over to the couch, settling next to him and kicking off her heels.

"And by that I had found myself an ancient vampire to kill." She mumbled before taking a big gulp of her wine and Drew nodded. "But I can't help but find it odd." She added after a few moments and Drew looked over to her.

"What exactly?" he placed the folder on the couch between them, still open, and took his glass of whiskey, taking a sip.

"Why would a vampire like that go after a simple wolf?" Katherine questioned before meeting Drew's eyes. "We have done our research, there is nothing special about that family, nothing that would even make them important in the werewolf community. So why the mother? It makes no sense."

Nodding to her words Drew contemplated her ideas before glancing back to the file between them. "Maybe it has something to do with him? Or maybe he was hungry, and she was just in his way?" He guessed, grinning when Katherine rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed. "Ok, I will look into him even more." He told her, and she tensed instantly.

"What do you mean more? Do you actually know him?" She placed her glass away, moving closer to Drew and he shook his head.

"I don't know him. I know about him." Tapping his finger on the side of his glass, he continued. "He is connected with the Vampire Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne. Also, a close friend of the Magister, who has been spending an awfully lot of time with the Queen in the past month."

"Your rats had managed to get a place near the Queen or something?" Katherine asked, but there was close to no interest in her voice.

"Or something." Drew nodded before finishing his drink and placing the glass on the table. "But I bet you that the best place to start looking is the good old Louisiana." He smirked when Katherine scoffed and then stood up. "I'll be going now, I'll be back with more information tomorrow. Sleep tight, Kat." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head before turning around and leaving her house.

Left alone Katherine once more looked to the folder before grabbing it in one hand and her drink in the other before moving to her bedroom. Once there she proceeded moving to the safe and made sure to place the folder in it and then lock it once again.

Raising the glass to her lips, Katherine took another sip of the drink, her eyes moving through the empty walls of her "home" before her phone started ringing. Sighing deeply, she pulled it from her pants pocket and saw that the caller ID said Liam. Closing her eyes tightly she breathed in and out slowly before looking back to the phone and pressing the ignore button. Dropping her phone on top of her bed, she finished her drink and placed the glass on the bedside table before leaving her room and making her way to the basement where her last project was still waiting.

"Good evening, Lucy." She greeted the fairy, stopping right next to the table where the chained woman was, looking paler and paler every day. "I'm extremely saddened to inform you that our fun is going to have to be cut short. I just received a new job and even if spending time with you here is giving me unbelievable pleasure, I have to move on." Katherine smirked before adding some more iron chains and making the girl in front of her whimper from pain because she could no longer scream. It was because Katherine had burned out her throat and then the girl was already too weak to even try to struggle against the torture. "And you did offer me all the needed information. So, I will make this quick." Leaning closer Katherine brushed away the few strands of hair from Lucy's forehead and met her fearful eyes. Making a knife to appear in her hand from the magical ring, Katherine made sure that Lucy's attention was on her face before slowly dragging the blade over her neck playfully at first before plunging it deeply and dragging it across. The blood poured from the wound instantly and Lucy's eyes widened for the last fearful look before all left from her body was dust.

Dropping the knife back on the table, Katherine raised her bloody hand to her face and eyed it before turning around and walking to the sink, washing it clean. Making sure to remember to call Drew the next morning to get someone to clean the mess in the basement, Katherine made her way out of it, walking through her house in complete darkness and silence.

Once back in her room, she pulled out her laptop, beginning to type in all the missing information that she had yet to type in. The things that Lucy had told her filled all the needed blanks and she was sure that a bonus was awaiting her from the client. Katherine didn't really care why that woman needed the info about the fairies, the only thing that mattered was the job done, the satisfaction of killing someone and the payment that would allow Katherine to continue her easy and comfortable life.

Finishing the file, Katherine sent it to Drew, adding the request for him to send some cleaners for the next day in the message. Then she turned off her computer and made her way to the bathroom, intending to take a long hot bath. She had deserved it after the day she had. Not only she had gotten a new job, she also had to deal with irritating people and was forced to finish of her latest masterpiece. Yes, Lucy was going to continue to live in Katherine's mind. The memory of her screams forever locked in the demon's memory. It most certainly had been an interesting and fulfilling job. Who knew if the next one was going to be like so.

* * *

Before someone even knocked, Katherine was awake. And after the knock she listened closely and due to her superior demon hearing, she knew that it was Drew and a few of his guys on the other side. Forcing herself out of the bed, Katherine pulled a small satin robe over her underwear, but didn't bother to tie the robe to cover herself. Padding barefoot through the hall, she considered getting herself a cup of coffee or at least a cigarette before allowing them in, but the second round of knocks made her decline that idea.

Pulling the front door open, Katherine was blinded by the bright sun for a second, but then she concentrated on Drew and shot him a hateful glare. "It is too fucking early." She hissed at him, making the three men behind him to glance at each other in worry. They knew that Katherine was not the one to fuck with, they knew that she was dangerous and would kill them on the spot. And they knew to respect her, that was why none of them glanced bellow her neck, ignoring her showing curves and amazing body. While Drew wasn't even worried by the hateful glare. He only allowed a cocky smile to stretch over his lips and shamelessly eyed his friend.

"It's already twelve and you should consider covering yourself, Kat." He told her, making Katherine to roll her eyes and take a step back, allowing all the men to enter.

"You are not my fucking father, so fuck off." She sneered and slammed the door shut after the last guy had entered. "She is in the basement. Don't make too much noise and be quick." She demanded before walking away from the hall and to her kitchen.

The three guys looked at each other before glancing at their boss, who watched everything with amusement. "You heard her, gentlemen. And trust me, you don't want to make her repeat herself." Quickly all the guys nodded before scurrying away to do the job that was ordered. Shaking his head at the guys and their fear, Drew followed the way that Katherine had gone to and found her in the kitchen, leaning to one of the counters, a lit cigarette between her pouty lips and her eyes trained on the coffee machine. "Still killing yourself with nicotine I see." Drew drawled sarcastically and the only answer to him was Katherine's middle finger and it made him chuckle. "I have no idea how Liam is still oblivious to your true nature."

"Don't talk about Liam with me." Katherine snapped, blowing out the smoke.

"Why not?" Drew asked innocently, moving closer to Katherine and stepping into her personal space. His eyes moved around her face, trying to find any emotion there, but all he found was boredom and slight irritation. It was like she wasn't even concerned with his presence so close to her, when usually she demanded people to give her space. "Is dear Liam out of the picture already?" Drew murmured, pulling her robe a little more and eyeing her body. "Have you finally dumped his sorry ass?"

Bringing the cigarette back to her lips, Katherine barely paid any mind to what Drew was saying. It was the same as always, him trying to get a reaction from her about Liam. It was like his jealousy always got the best of him and made him forget that Liam was her cover story. But she wasn't going to explain that to him again, she didn't care about Drew's jealousy. All he was to her was her co-worker and sometimes a quick fuck. That was all.

There was a beep coming from Katherine's coffee machine, indicating that the drink was ready. Holding the cigarette between her lips, she grabbed Drew's wandering hands and pushed him away from her. Still barefoot she moved to pour herself a cup of coffee, not even bothering to offer him any. "Do you have any news?" She asked with the cigarette still between her lips and finally looked over to Drew, who was staring at her with unreadable eyes.

"Yes." He nodded and placed an envelope on the table before reaching into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "I also have the plane ticket for you. You're leaving tomorrow." He said, and Katherine raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"A plane ticket?" She questioned, and he nodded.

"You'll go there first and then I'm going to join you. I worked everything out already. You're going to land in New Orleans and the driver will be waiting for you. He will take you to your hotel. You'll have three days in New Orleans to check the local vampire clubs and try to get any type of information. Then you're going to leave."

"To leave where?" She questions, finishing her cigarette and throwing it away before taking a first sip of her coffee.

"To a place where the Queen is staying right now. She had been gone from the New Orleans for a week and one of my sources say that it is because of someone pretty important in Shreveport. And that makes me believe that she is there because of him." Drew said and tapped his finger on the closed file. "In this folder you're going to find all the information about him that I've managed to collect at the time I had and everything that I knew before. There are also going to be numbers of my contacts, but you shouldn't need them. Once you're going to get to Shreveport, I'll be there already. Your housing situation is going to be solved."

"So, you really believe that someone as powerful as him is staying in Shreveport?" Katherine asked, her voice dripping with complete boredom.

"Of course. If one of my sources is telling the truth, then he is a good friend of that Area's Sheriff." Drew answered, catching the curious look on Katherine's face and instantly shaking his head. "No, don't even think about it." She only rolled her eyes to that and he cursed underneath his breath. "You are not going to be able to play the Sheriff. He is over a thousand years old and is known for his violence."

Scoffing Katherine met Drew's eyes and placed her cup on the counter before moving closer to him. "I've dealt with worse." She murmured, placing her hands on his upper arms. "And believe me, I know how to play a man." She added before reaching forward and grabbing the file. She flipped it open, moving away from Drew and picking up her coffee with her free hand. "So, I guess I'm going to Louisiana then, huh?" she mumbled to herself before lifting her eyes up and smirking at Drew. "Do you think I should try and look as southern belle as I can?"

Shaking his head to his fried Drew rubbed his forehead and then met her eyes again. "Like anyone would ever buy it. And if my calculations are right, your complete bitchyness is going to be our ticket to success." He told her receiving a light chuckle before Katherine walked out of the kitchen, the file and her cup in her hands. She had a lot of information to memorize and not a lot of time.

* * *

 **A/N: It has been a while, but I'm back. This is a new idea that I had for a while (especially after the disappointing ending of TB, at least for me), so I figured – why not? Now, I'm posting this first chapter just to see if anyone is going to be interested in this idea. If there are people wishing to read more about this, I will continue (the updates most likely aren't going to be consistent because I'm quite busy, but I would try to do my best). And if no one is really interested, this will stay as in idea and that's all.**

 **Now this story is going to be a dark one and quite an AU. The plot will be mixed with the show and the books because I want to introduce some of the characters that had appeared in the books, but not in the show. This story starts around the end of season 2 (you'll see why I've chosen this timeline). And yes, it is going to be Eric/OC story.**

 **Oh, and English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.**

 **Katherine's face claim is Natalie Dormer if anyone is wondering.**

 **So, tell me what you've thought about this. Your response is going to show whether I'm going to continue of not. Also, I would really like to know what you've thought. I hope that you've enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created**

 **Successful Death Scene**

Chapter 2

Katherine made her way through the airport, searching for that friend of Drew's. She had received a photo of the person who was supposed to pick her up the night before her flight, so there would be no misunderstandings. That was why she looked completely calm from the outside, while on the inside she was tense and ready. Katherine was always ready for whatever was going to happen, she had learned long ago that she was supposed to always be ready to deal with danger and to fight, even in heels.

Carrying her carry on, Katherine eyed the people around her, barely reacting to those that were plainly staring at her. It wasn't unusual, she knew that she was attractive and the attention from the random strangers was no longer uncomfortable. But that didn't mean that she dismissed them completely, no she never allowed herself to judge people by the first impression because even the sweetest faces had the possibility to be the cruellest killers.

Scanning the crowd for the last time Katherine had finally spotted the man of the hour. Standing tall in the sea of people was her escort. Just like in the photo he was bald, with a strong facial structure and strongly built. Clearly some type of were-being. Straightening her shoulder, Katherine proceeded moving straight to him, other people moving out of her way as if they knew not to mess with her. The guy instantly looked over to her, taking a slow once over of her whole body before meeting her eyes with his purple ones and Katherine almost scoffed. Stupid were-tigers didn't know how to disguise themselves or just were cocky enough to just saunter around with bloody purple eyes. Complete idiots.

"John Quinn?" Katherine questioned once she stood right in front of him. Even in her heels she was still a whole head shorter than him and she was not happy about the height difference. Whenever she had to deal with someone bigger or taller than her, they always found it that they were somehow superior. It always changed once she had them in her basement, slowly driving them mad and close to death.

"And you are Drew's friend?" A gruff voice asked after nodding, confirming her question.

"Yes, my name is Katherine." She told him and then glanced around, making sure that nobody was watching them. "Let's get out of here, too many people for my likening." She commanded, pushing past him and continuing her journey to the exit.

"Don't you have any more bags?" John asked once he had managed to catch up with the blonde and she shot him a quick look.

"No." Katherine answered courtly, slowing her steps a bit when they reached a large group of humans trying to leave through the same bloody exit as she and John.

"But you're a woman." John pointed out, making Katherine to roll her eyes.

"Congrats, you know the basic human anatomy." She sneered and took in a deep breath, trying to stay calm while waiting patiently for the people to move quicker. "This is only for a couple of days. That's it." She added, pointing to her bag and nudging one man who had gotten a little too close for her likening. They were moving like snails and it was becoming harder and harder for her to not kill everyone there. After the long and tiring flight, she didn't need that kind of bullshit too.

Noticing his companion's annoyance Quinn pursed his lips slightly before stepping in front of her and grabbing her hand, the one that wasn't holding her suitcase. Bracing himself he began pushing past people, pulling Katherine after him. He didn't listen to the courses of the others, or paid any mind to the fact that Katherine was yanking her hand away from his grip. Only when they were outside did he released her and instantly was hit to his ribs, making him wince.

"Do not ever touch me without my permission." Katherine hissed at him, her eyes ice cold. "I didn't ask for you to gather even more peoples' attention with that stunt in there. You are clearly just simply a were, your people were never really known for their intelligence." Katherine sneered, and John growled at her.

"Who do you think you are?" He spat, and Katherine sent him a cold smile.

"I'm the worst thing to happen to you if you aren't careful, John." With that she leaned away from him and pushed her blonde hair away from her face. "So, where's your car?" She asked after a few moments in a completely calm tone and John clenched his jaw, forcing himself to stay calm.

"Right there." He pointed to a sleek silver Mercedes-Benz SUV. Nodding courtly Katherine made her way to the vehicle and waited for the were-tiger to unlock his car before climbing into the passenger's seat.

"I believe that you know where to take me." It wasn't a question, but Quinn found himself nodding to the blonde before starting his car and pulling away from the New Orleans airport. The trip to the hotel was spent in silence, Quinn was concentrating on the road only, not paying even the slightest attention to his dangerous passenger and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing on the radio. Meanwhile Katherine reread her files, making sure that she had memorized everything there. She already had a plan in her head. After getting to the hotel she and Quinn were going to go to one of the vampire bars that often-had Quinn to organize events to. Maybe it was actually useful to have someone as Quinn to assist her, he did own the "Extreme(ly Elegant) Events". Then at the club they were to meet up with one of the vampires that was Drew's rat in Queen Sophie-Anne's residence. From there it was supposed to be just an information collecting, but Katherine wasn't sure that there was not going to be any violence.

Reaching the vampire friendly hotel at the centre of New Orleans, Katherine and Quinn climbed out of the car and walked inside the huge building. Apparently the were-tiger had already collected Katherine's key, the information made the blonde demon to purse her lips in annoyance, but she didn't say anything, so the two of them moved straight to the elevators, passing several sickly-looking humans and a few that didn't seem to fit in the hotel at all.

"We have a half an hour to kill before the vamps wake up and we have to get to the club." Quinn said out loud, trying to fill the tense silence inside of the elevator, but received a simple nod from his companion and that was it. Stuffing his hands into his leather jacket pockets, Quinn decided to just keep quiet for the rest of the journey to Katherine's room too. Instead of talking he watched her reflection in the mirror on the elevator door, not believing that the woman standing beside him was the cold-blooded killer that Drew had told him about. Yes, she seemed confident and fierce and maybe even slightly dangerous, but a cold-blooded killer? Someone about whom there were stories being told? Most certainly no.

The elevator dinged, and the door opened on the right floor, pushing the two of them to move. Together they made their way to Katherine's room where John quickly unlocked the door and allowed her to enter first. With the first step into the room, Katherine listened closely to make sure that it wasn't an ambush and she and Quinn were the only ones inside.

When she was satisfied with the knowledge that there was nobody else, she walked further into the room and straight to the bedroom, dropping her bag on top of the king size bed. Katherine knew that Quinn had followed her and that he was standing in the doorway even with her back turned to him. She also knew that she needed him to think about her as a woman and not a threat. That was why she instantly pulled off her jacket before taking off her shirt and hearing Quinn take in a deep breath.

"I'll leave you to change." He mumbled, but before he even had a chance to leave, Katherine turned around to face him and found that he was looking only at her face and clenching his hands tightly.

"Why? Suddenly feeling like a gentleman?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips and John tensed up even more. Katherine smirked at his predictable reaction and kicked off her heels, quickly followed by her jeans. Before either one of them had a chance to say anything, Katherine's phone started ringing and she turned her back to Quinn once more, and she grabbed it from her jacket pocket.

"I'm safe and sound in New Orleans." She informed Drew without any familiarities and heard him chuckling on the other side.

" _It's good to hear. And is Quinn still alive?"_ He questioned, and Katherine glanced over her shoulder, finding the were-tiger still in the same place and eyeing her body greedily.

"For now, yes, can't promise anything in the long run." Was her answer before she reached for her bag and pulled out a skin tight long sleeved black dress. "Is there anything else or can I continue getting ready?" she added after a moment.

" _Actually yes. The clients have already called. Wanted to know about the progress."_ Drew informed in a bored tone and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Remind me to kill them both after collecting the money." She drawled out and turned around to look at John. "Now if that is it, I'm going to go. Talk to you soon, Drew." She murmured and didn't wait for the reply before ending the call.

John looked up from her body once again meeting her eyes and finding them empty of any emotion. It was making him feel a little uneasy, but then she offered him another smirk, her eyes darkening with mischief and then he watched how she pulled the short skin-tight dress on her body and turned her back to him.

"Would you please help me out?" Katherine asked and without even noticing it himself, John moved closer to her, quickly zipping her dress. Before he had a chance to place his hands on her body, she walked away from him and settled on the bed, pulling a pair of high heeled booties from her bag and putting them on. "You can hang out in the living room while I'm going to be finishing getting ready." The way Katherine had said it sounded more like command than an offer and John quickly turned around and left the bedroom, feeling more confused than ever.

Left alone Katherine continued with the preparation, pulling out her make-up kit and making sure that she was going to look appropriate for the evening in the vampire club.

* * *

The beat of the music was loud, and Katherine had found herself not being completely disgusted by what she was facing. The club was like any other regular vampire club, choosing the gothic theme and clearly not being shy of the exposure of sex. People there were dressed appropriately, but there were also some of them who were clearly out of their league. Looking around the main area of the club Katherine didn't see any immediate danger or the guy they were supposed to meet.

Pushing through the sea of people she made her way to the bar and instantly caught the bartender's attention, ordering a glass of wine while Quinn got himself a beer. With their drinks in hand the two of them made their way to one of the tables in the corner, not wishing to attract too much attention to themselves. After settling in their seats, Katherine turned to watch the dancing crowd while Quinn looked at her.

"So," he began, "how did you end up doing what you're doing now?" he questioned, and Katherine sighed deeply before turning her head to look at him.

"We're not going to do this. No polite – let's-get-to-know-each-other – bullshit. After these few days I'm never going to see you again, if you are lucky. So just don't. I'm here to do my job and you are here to help me. So, let's get one thing straight – there's nothing personal connecting us and there won't be because otherwise you'll be dead in a few days."

Her speech left John a little uncomfortable. The way Katherine had spoken showed him what kind of person she was. Yes, she was able to behave like others, showing her human side, but the truth was that the blonde demon was dead inside. There was nothing in her that showed her as an actual person.

Before either of the two had a chance to say anything else that would've most likely ended up forcing the other to finally snap, both heard someone approaching. John kept his eyes on Katherine, watching how her facial expression changed and she looked like she was enjoying herself and was excited – a complete lie. He saw how she slowly turned her head to the side, not giving away that she had heard someone approaching, and instantly spotted that person.

Katherine instantly saw a vampire approaching them and she knew that he was the one. He didn't stand out in the crowd too much, looking as pale as other vampires, with short brown hair and dark eyes. He seemed average, but maybe it was only her who was seeing him like so because the rest of the humans in the club seemed enchanted by him.

"Good evening." He greeted Katherine in his deep voice, barely sparring a glance to Quinn at first. Slowly he eyed the blonde, trying to seem as if he was checking her out, but he was looking for any sign of her carrying any sort of gun. He wasn't stupid, and he had gotten a warning from Drew, he knew not to mess with the demon because she was dangerous. She was an old demon and was bored of her existence – a dangerous combination. When he didn't see any stakes or guns, he moved his eyes to the were-tiger and offered him a nod.

"Andre." Quinn answered back and then sat straighter, motioning with his hand to his companion. "This is Katherine, Drew's friend. Katherine, this is Andre Paul." Leaning closer to Katherine's ear, John lowered his voice to a breathy whisper. "He is the Queen's second in command."

Throughout the whole introduction Katherine had steadily kept her eyes on the vampire, noticing that he seemed relaxed, but she knew not to let her guard down. And after Quinn had introduced and Andre had finally settled down in the seat in front of her, she looked around them quickly, trying to see if anyone was listening or paying too much attention to them. Pleased with the fact that everyone seemed to be ignoring them, Katherine looked back to the vampire and leaned closer to him.

"I can't help but wonder." She spoke silently and watched how he raise done questioning eyebrow to her. "Why are you helping Drew? This could easily end up with your death. If the Queen finds out about this arrangement, she would most certainly kill you. Not to mention that I could use you. I could go to the Queen and rattle you out easily." Katherine smirked after she noticed how much tenser Andre had become once she had mentioned his Queen. "So, Andre, do tell me why."

For a moment Andre just stared at the woman in front of him, considering how much time he would need to have as an advantage to get a chance to rip her head off. He knew that demons were as quick as vampires and he knew that someone as Katherine was most certainly quick, strong like a vampire, and he knew that underneath that attractive outside was a cold-blooded killer that would've made even the older and most ruthless vampire jealous and proud.

Katherine had seen how Andre's tightly held fists twitched for a moment, a clear sign of tension, and she knew that he was contemplating attacking her, but once he had finally spoke out, it managed to surprise her, which was usually difficult to do. "I'm doing this for my Queen. The vampire that you are looking for? He is a scum and deserved to rot in the pit. He shouldn't have even been turned to a vampire, he's sick and he needs to stay away from my Queen." Andre's voice was even and emotionless and it made Katherine feel excited. She was dealing with a psychopath, how fun.

"So, you'd do anything for your Queen then? That's why you're helping Drew." Katherine guessed, pursing her lips and glanced at the were-tiger, who was watching everything with intrigued eyes. "You're free to go. When I'm going to need you, I'll make sure to call." Katherine told him before standing up from her seat and motioned for the vampire to follow her. She didn't stick around to see if either of them was going to complain, there were more important things waiting for her that night.

Once outside of the club Katherine pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her jacket's pocket and took one out. Putting the stick between her pouty lips, she eyed the area, making sure that there was no danger. It seemed to have become like her second nature, making sure that there was no one that could and would kill you. Shame, she had used to be a bit of a reckless when she was younger. Loosing that was one of her biggest regrets.

She was lighting her cigarette when Andre appeared next to her, giving her a suspicious look, but she simply placed her lighter and cigarettes back in her pocket and then started leading them away from the club. Her high heels were making a clicking noise once connected with the concrete of the sidewalk, while the vampire next to her was walking completely silently.

"Have you ever met him?" Katherine finally broke the silence after a few moments, blowing grey smoke from her mouth and offering Andre a quick look. "The vampire that I'm looking for." She clarified when Andre had failed to answer and then he nodded slowly.

"Twice. First time after my turn. He and his King had come to visit the Queen Sophie-Anne. He had behaved that night because the King Felipe was there at that time, but it seemed that the King of Nevada wanted him away too. As he wants it now." Andre said and then glanced at the pair of humans who had crossed the street to avoid passing through Katherine and Andre. "They don't get that I can still kill them. That I can catch them and kill them, drain them of their life." Andre shook his head slightly, still being surprised by the naivety of the humans.

"What's stopping you?" Katherine questioned, moving the cigarette back to her lips and briefly glancing at the pair. It was a guy and a girl, probably on a date. The two didn't seem older than eighteen, but she could as well have been wrong. Guessing people's age had become extremely more difficult the longer she was around.

"It's against the law. The Queen has a rule against public feeding." Andre answered instantly like a mantra that he was forced to learn.

Scoffing loudly Katherine drew the vampire's attention on herself and stopped walking, forcing him to stop too. "Queen is not here right now. So, who's here to rat you out? Not me because for one, I really do not give a crap about humans. So, if you want to go and feed on them, go for it. I'm not judging and if actually, I'm quite curious of seeing what kind of predator you are." She smirked, pulling the cigarette from her lips and looked over Andre's shoulder, noticing that the pair was moving quite quickly away from them, constantly looking behind them to make sure that they were not being followed. "Just don't expect my help disposing the bodies. My dress and shoes are way too expensive for that." She added and looked back to Andre, finding him watching the humans too.

It took a few seconds before Andre was gone from next to her and was standing right in front of the pair. Rolling her blue eyes, Katherine finished her cigarette and then speeded after him, stopping behind the couple and watched how the girl was holding onto the guy.

"Please, don't do anything to us. We just need to go home. Please." The girl cried out and the guy took a step back, but Katherine had cleared her throat and he instantly turned around, staring at her with fear filled eyes. "Please." The girl sobbed louder, looking over to Katherine too, completely missing the vampire stalking over to her. Before she even managed to let out another annoying weep, Andre grabbed her neck, turning her head to the side and instantly sunk his fangs in her neck. Her scream ran for a second before he moved his hand higher, covering her mouth and the only sign of her terror was her eyes. The beautiful green eyes filled with tears and fear.

The girl's scream appeared to have finally broken the guy from his silence and he slowly opened his mouth, ready to shout too, but Katherine was quicker. She moved behind him, placing her hand on his mouth and materialized and gun into her hand from her ring. She could feel him tensing in her hold, the wet tears hitting her hand and for a second she was truly disgusted, but in the end, she managed to find some sick pleasure out of it too. She forced him to watch Andre draining the girl, how her skin was losing colour, her blood dripping down her neck and colouring her trench coat a dark red.

Only when Katherine had heard the girl's heart beat slowing down to almost stopping, she pushed the guy to the side of the building that they were next to, forcing him to hit his head hard enough to split it open and to collapse on his knees, wheezing and crying. Then she set her eyes on Andre. Using her speed, she ripped him away from the girl, forcing him to bite out a sizable chunk of meet from her delicate neck and before he had a chance to get down from the blood high, she reached forward, breaking his lower jaw. Blood smeared her hands, but at the moment Katherine barely cared.

Andre's eyes widened, and he forced his body into an attack position, but she was quicker. Shooting out one silver bullet to his leg, she forced the vampire to crumple to the ground. Losing the gun, she materialized a silver chain and quickly wrapped it around his neck, squeezing tightly and seeing the smoke appearing from the burned places. Andre tried to fight her, but he was too weak, and he knew that. But even so, he still tried to grab her, but then in a second notice, Katherine pushed his body down, Andre barely managing to catch himself before face planting on the ground. Before he even had a good balance on his hand and knees, he felt a sharp pain in his back that instantly grew, and his body collapsed on the ground like a dead meat. That fucking bitch had broken his spine.

It was the worst feeling of all. Andre was still conscious, he could feel his jaw healing really slowly and the burning of the chains, but he couldn't fucking move. The vampire heard the sharp clicks of the heels and her expensive black shoes appeared in his vision before he heard her cold voice. "Where do you live?" for a moment he thought that she was talking to him and he wanted to laugh at her. She had broken his jaw, there was no fucking way how he was supposed to answer her. But then her expensive shoes clad feet moved away, and he understood that she was talking to the guy that was still alive.

"Where do you live?" Katherine repeated once she was right in front of the guy who was staring at the bloody corpse of the girl, laying just a few feet away from him. When he had failed to answer once again, Katherine snarled and made a gun to appear in her hand once again, pointing it at him and stepped in front of the guy. She yanked on his hair, forcing his head back to meet her eyes and leaned closer. "I will not ask again, where the fuck do you live?" the threatening way she had spoken seemed to wake the guy up and he managed to stutter his address, making a satisfied smirk to appear on her face before she let go of his hair. "Can you walk?" she asked the guy and he slowly rose from the ground, keeping his eyes on her. "Can you carry him to your place?" She asked again, motioning to Andre with her gun and the guy's eyes widened. "Hey, hey, hey." She said soothingly, steeping closer and placing her hand on the guy's cheek. "What's your name?"

"Luke." He whispered.

"Listen to me, Luke. He is not going to hurt you, neither am I. I just need a calm place where I can speak with him, that's all. Then I will make sure that he's going to leave you alone." Katherine said, looking right at Luke's eyes and hoping that he was going to buy her lie. Slowly, most likely from desperation, Luke nodded and took a wobbly step over to the vampire and Katherine frowned. "No, no, no. You're not going to be able to carry him to your place. You need some V." she sighed before grabbing Luke's upper arm and dragging him to Andre's body. Kicking the vampire with her foot so he was laying on his back, his head turned to a weird angle, Katherine crouched right next to him, pulling Luke with her. Forcing the gun to disappear from her hand, she materialized a knife and then picked up Andre's hand, cutting his wrist open. Before Luke could've even complained, she grabbed the back of his neck and forced his lips on Andre's wrist. After a few seconds of drinking, she pushed Luke away and met Andre's eyes. "We're going to have fun." She whispered to him and then stood up.

Wordlessly Katherine pointed Luke to pick up Andre from the ground and the guy had done it without any difficulties. She then demanded Luke to take them to his place in the fastest way and to take only those roads where there wouldn't be too many people. Luke, while clearly under the influence of vampire blood, nodded eagerly and began leading her towards his place, completely ignoring the bloody corpse of someone who he used to care about.

* * *

"My family is most likely going to be home right now." Luke mumbled when they were right in front of his front door and Katherine shot a quick look to Andre who seemed to be healing already. His back was still broken, and the chains were constantly burning him, but there was no saying how quickly he was going to be strong enough to fight her again.

"Invite Andre in, Luke." Katherine demanded, and the boy nodded quickly, doing as she had said and then she stepped in front of him, unlocking the door with the keys that she had taken from Luke a while back. She pushed the door open and ushered the boy inside and told him to keep holding the body. Only when she had closed the door did someone called out Luke's name and then she heard a several people making their way towards the hall.

About five people walked out to the hall, instantly widening their eyes when they saw Katherine and Andre there, but before anyone had a chance to say anything, Katherine sped to them and broke two of their necks, ripped the other one's head off, stabbed the fourth one and then turned to the teenage girl, staring at the bloody blonde demon in front of her. Allowing a smirk to appear on her face, Katherine slowly stalked over to her and grabbed her long black hair before turning around to Luke and pointing a gun at his head.

"Thanks for the help, Luke. As I promised, Andre won't hurt you." Slowly she released the hold that she had on the girl's hair and wrapped her hand around her throat. "I will." With that she had pulled the trigger and a loud bang ran through the room, the bullet hitting Luke right at the centre of his forehead and his hands released the hold that he had on Andre, dropping the vampire on the ground and then falling on top of him.

The girl let out a shrill scream and Katherine quickly squeezed her neck, forcing her to shut up. The gilt tried to fight the grip that Katherine had on her neck, clawing at the blonde demon and Katherine rolled her eyes. Positioning her leg, she kicked the girl to the back of her knee strong enough to break it and threw the girl on the ground. The girl whimpered loudly and let out a small scream when Katherine stepped on the injured knee.

"And here I thought that we could've been friends." Katherine sneered and pointed her gun to the girl's head. "Apparently I was wrong." Shooting someone in the head for the second time was less satisfying, but it did the job.

Straightening herself, Katherine surveyed the damage in the hall before listening closely to make sure that nobody else was hiding in the house. When she had found only silence, she moved over to where Luke was sprawled on top of Andre and kicked the boy's body before meeting the vampire's eyes again.

With her free hand Katherine pulled out her cigarettes again and pulled one out with the hand that also held the gun. Stuffing the packet back in her pocket, she pulled out the lighter and lit the cigarette, not moving her eyes away from Andre even for a second. Her gun was also trained on him, just in case he was going to get a healing spurt. Taking in a deep drag, she blew the smoke through her nose and slowly walked around Andre's body. Once she was on the other side, she pulled out her phone and quickly dialled Drew's number.

"You've reached-" Katherine rolled her eyes to Dre's voicemail message and pulled the cigarette from her mouth in order to speak clearly.

"You know how much I hate it when I get to your voicemail, Drew." She mumbled and crouched next to Andre, keeping the eye contact. "I have news. I've met Andre, seems like a typical vampire obsessed with his maker. A shame really, those are always the ones to be dragged by their tongue to speak." Katherine laughed lightly before pressing the burning end of her cigarette to Andre's cheek. "But hey, don't worry. Andre and I are going to have some splendid time. Call you tomorrow with some news." Ending her call, Katherine put her phone back in her pocket before removing the cigarette from Andre's face and eyeing the burned mark.

"I hope that you're ready to have a conversation with me." She told Andre and took another drag from her cigarette. "And for your good I hope that you're going to be cooperative."

* * *

 **A/N: So, as I have seen there are people interested in this story. And for those of you here is the second chapter. I know that Eric isn't here yet, but you're going to have to wait for him for a little more because I really don't want to rush it. Also, I want to warn you straight away, since this story is going to be dark, you can expect some horrible things being done by vampires and demons (as you can see with Katherine). So,, Eric is not going to be a sap or something. I'm going to try and make them all as horrible as possible (with the limits of their characterization).**

 **Now to those who had never read the books, the two characters that you've met here are from them. John Quinn the were-tiger who in the books had a relationship with Sookie, and Andre Paul – the Queen's second in command and her progeny (and he's kind of obsessed with her). I also mentioned the third one, the King of Nevada Felipe de Castro, but it's a little too soon for him to be here. And you also learned a little more about the vampire that Katherine was hired to kill.**

 **But even so, the characters from the books might not be exactly as they were shown in the books. So, just because I'm using their names, doesn't mean that I'm going to be using their story. Oh, and since we are on the topic of the books, I need to make a point straight away – Queen Sophie-Anne is an old vampire in my story (not like in TB), she's one of the oldest in Louisiana and she's powerful.**

 **Now to the even more IMPORTANT part – please, tell me what you've thought. Let's make a deal straight away, I'm going to be writing this story as long as there're people interested in it, but I need to know that you want to read more. I'm open for suggestions, for your request of which characters you want to see in this story (because not everyone from the TB are going to be here, or are going to be killed quite quickly), how do you imagine this story and what do you think. Let's make a dialog because I really want to know what you've thought of the chapters and my characters. Ok? Do we have a deal? (say yes and I might update quicker).**

 **So, thank you for reading, I hope that you've liked it and don't forget to review! See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created**

 **Successful death scene**

Chapter 3

"Let's get one thing straight, Andre." Katherine said and pointed a stake at the already battered vampire's chest. "If you give me the needed answers, I'm going to simply rip off your hands and your tongue and leave you alive. Those body parts will certainly grow back by the time I'm going to be done with this job. So, what do you say?" She asked, and Andre hardened his glare.

"I'd rather rot, you crazy bitch." He sneered, barring one of the top fangs because the second one had been ripped a few hours ago, when it was still night time.

Rolling her icy blue eyes at the stubborn vampire, Katherine flexed her fingers on the stake before plunging the peace of wood into the vampire's lower stomach quicker than he could've ever seen it. Hearing the brutal scream of pain, Katherine twisted the stake just slightly and then removed her hand, leaving the object sticking out of the vampire's body. Taking a step back from the table, she looked down to her previously black dress and found it and her legs covered with blood. Also, her shoes, which was the biggest misfortune because she really did like that pair.

Raking her finders through her hair, she moved away from the table and towards her jacket. Pulling out the pack of cigarettes, she ignored the whimpers coming from Andre and lit one cigarette. Taking in a deep drag, she allowed herself to relax slightly before grabbing her phone and walking out of the basement. Andre was secured tightly on the table there and he still wasn't willing to talk so she figured that he simply needed some time to think everything through. Some alone time wasn't going to hurt, also Katherine needed to change her clothes because the rusty colour of blood on her legs didn't look good. It didn't fit her complexion at all.

Climbing up the stairs to the first floor of the house, she didn't spare even one look to the bodies of the family members that she had killed and continued her way to the master bedroom. Taking in deep drags from her cigarette, she contemplated getting herself a glass of wine, just to make it feel like in her own place, but then decided against it. Too much evidence to get rid of already. She knew that she was most likely going to have to burn the house, or call Drew and get him to send some of his people.

Entering the master room, Katherine scanned it quickly and determined it to be completely ridiculous. Hanging pictures of children paintings, family photos and weird trinkets that supposedly gave the room a character – completely idiotic. Walking to stand by the bed, Katherine settled down and unlocked her phone, going through her contacts. She stopped only when she reached Drew's name and pressed the call button.

It took him three rings to pick up and before he ever greeted her, Katherine was speaking. "How much of an inconvenience it would be if I killed Andre?"

It took a second for Drew to answer, but when he did, he sounded amused. _"A slight, but he isn't the only one that I know in New Orleans. And of course, it would be a huge advantage if his death looked like a hate crime against vampires."_

Humming to Drew's words, Katherine finished her cigarette and ended it on the top of the bed comforter. Getting up, she walked to the closet and began looking through the clothes. "He is unwilling to talk." She finally admitted and pulled out one maxi skirt, eyeing it with distaste before throwing it on the ground. "He has given me some answers, but not enough."

" _What has he told you?"_ Drew questioned, and Katherine contemplated the information that she had before answering.

"The vampire I'm hunting was sent here by the King of Nevada. Apparently, the King Felipe de Castro sent him here because he wanted to get rid of him. But the way Andre speaks about him, I believe that the Queen is paying so much attention to him because she is afraid of being overthrown." Katherine said and pulled out a short dark blue playsuit from the rack and eyed it.

" _And that is why they are in Shreveport right now."_ Drew mumbled and Katherine hummed in agreement again. _"If he is trying to overthrow Sophie-Anne, then he really needs strong Sheriffs on his side and who is stronger and more respected here than Eric Northman."_ Drew contemplated out loud while Katherine walked out of the closet and to the bathroom. _"I guess there isn't much point in staying in New Orleans for much longer. And I highly doubt that Andre will give you any more answers."_

"I agree, but even so, I feel like there is something else that I can get from him." Katherine murmured and placed the playsuit on the sink counter before reaching over and starting the shower. "But this does make it more difficult. High members of vampire community are involved. It's not going to be easy to finish him. Especially now when not only the Queen of Louisiana is involved, but also the King of Nevada."

" _You're going to need a place near the centre of everything connected with vampires."_ Drew pointed out and Katherine heard some noise coming from the other end of the call. _"I have a suggestion. You need to leave New Orleans tonight, I'm going to send some of my guys to stay with Andre while I'm going to get there. And you have to look around Shreveport. Your house is already bought, it's near the end of the town, lots of privacy and a few neighbours quite a distance away."_ Drew informed her and there was more noise of paper ruffling coming from his end. _"How much longer do you need with Andre?"_ he questioned, and Katherine pursed her lips in thought.

She had an idea how she was going to make him talk, or at least tell her something more. In her opinion it was the best course of action, a last resort and his biggest weakness. If she was going to play her cards well, she was going to succeed and move forward with this job.

"Give me two more hours. Then contact your people. If he isn't going to give me anything in those two hours, he is useless to me." Katherine said, her voice cold and unwavering.

" _Got it. I'll get John to get your ticket and to pick you up."_ Drew said and without waiting for any of her complains, hanged up.

Left alone in a spotless white bathroom, Katherine set her phone on the counter and reached for the zipper of her dress, peeling it down slowly and pulling her hands from the sleeves. She allowed the blood-soaked fabric to fall heavily on the ground and stepped out of it. Luckily none of the blood had seeped through the material of her dress, leaving her lingerie perfectly fine. After stepping out of her heels, she took off her underwear and then stepped under the steaming water spray. Katherine allowed the water to clean her body, washing off the rusty red colour of blood that was either Andre's or someone of Luke's family.

She didn't really think about how many people she had killed that evening, she didn't care about the number of them. It didn't matter to Katherine that she had killed teenagers, kids or elders. She didn't think about the vampires, fairies, werewolves, demons and other that she had killed. The deaths didn't torture her in her sleep, their pain never registered to her. She was fine and indifferent, and it suited her perfectly.

When her body was clean again, Katherine stepped out of the shower and quickly dried her body and then her hair. Putting on her underwear and then the playsuit, she looked at herself in the mirror. The borrowed article of clothing fit her nicely, it was a bit wide on the hips, but nothing too major. The colour also suited her, it made her eyes look even bluer if it was possible. Picking up her shoes from the ground she examined the splotches of blood and considered just taking a new pair, but then changed her mind. Her own shoes would do until she was going to get back to her room, there she would be able to change properly.

Supporting one hand on the counter, she put one shoe on and then the other. Straightening her posture, she glanced at the mirror once more and was satisfied with what she saw. She looked powerful, confident and strong. She looked exactly like she always wanted and it made her smirk at her reflection. After grabbing her phone, Katherine left the bathroom and walked back to the basement, where she found Andre laying as still as he could, just so he wouldn't move the stake any more.

"Listen," Katherine began and stood right by his head, meeting his tired eyes and following the path of blood tears on his face and then looking at the bleeds under his nose. "I'll make you another suggestion."

"What?" Andre croaked, his voice barely above a whisper and it was shaking from the tension and exhaustion. It had been a rough session, Katherine didn't go easy on him and she was impressed by his strength to hold off.

Meeting his eyes again, Katherine slowly reached for the stake that was still stuck in Andre's lower stomach and with one hard thug, she pulled it out. The vampire hissed out from the pain and Katherine moved her eyes to the wound, watching how the flesh slowly started knit together. "I will not kill your Queen, if you're going to tell me everything that you know." She said calmly and from the quick intake of breath coming from Andre, she knew that she had him.

"No-not my Queen. She must live, don't you fucking touch her!" He shouted, finding enough energy in himself to still defend his Queen and to even struggle in his holds.

"Then answer my questions." In a second Katherine had a good grip on the Andre's neck, not squeezing but holding still. She glared right at his eyes, daring him to challenge her, to make her go through with her threat.

The intense stare down lasted a couple of moments, but then Andre looked away, giving up. He would've done anything to protect his Queen, even if it meant telling the demon everything that he knew. He was ready to do that; the consequences be damned. He didn't care about his life, not when it meant the possible end of his Queen's life.

"Not only Felipe de Castro is in this scheme." Andre spoke out, making Katherine to remove her hand and pull up a chair, settling next to him. "He is not the only King who wants to have the state of Louisiana in his hands." Licking his lips, Andre stared right ahead of himself at the white ceiling, just so he wouldn't have to look at Katherine. "The King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington, has been making offers to the Queen Sophie-Anne. He has been planning to marry her for a while, but my Queen has refused every time. Till now he didn't have anyone to back him up, but now…" Andre trailed off and then met Katherine's emotionless eyes. "The vampires have been whispering for a while, Russell and Felipe working together doesn't do anyone any good, but the fact is that they are working together and against each other. Felipe isn't the only one who has sent his vampire here. Russell has too, but nobody knows who it is, but he is here and vampires who encounter him disappear."

"So, there is no one to identify them." Katherine murmured, and Andre nodded slightly. "So, your Queen is in Shreveport to make sure that she has the Sheriff of Area 5 on her side?" she questioned and for a moment Andre looked slightly taken back by how much she knew, but then forced himself to look emotionless once more.

"Yes, but also to try and figure out how exactly he is going to try and overthrown her. She doesn't want to leave him alone, especially when he can talk his way to anyone." Andre explained, and it was Katherine's turn to nod. "But that is not it yet. The AVL is involved too. They want all the Kings and Queens to bow to them, even if it means allowing someone as him to take over the power."

"So, he isn't just working for the King of Nevada, but also AVL?" Katherine questioned.

"That is what vampires are saying. I don't know how much of this is true, but considering everything happening, I wouldn't be quick to brush this off just as speculations." Andre was whispering by that time, the energy slowly seeping out of his body, but there was one more thing that he needed to voice. "This has to be enough to spare my Queen's life."

Looking right at his tired eyes, Katherine allowed a moment of silence to fall around them. When Andre began coughing up blood, she stood up and leaned to his face, ripping off the chains from his neck and making him hiss. "Trust me, Andre, this was enough to save you Queen's and your life. You've been very useful, if you're going to keep your mouth shut about me and what I'm doing, I promise to get rid of your Queen's problems." Katherine told him, and he was ready to retort, but the knock on the door upstairs stopped him. Cocking her head up, Katherine listened closely and hear John Quinn's and some of Drew's workers voices. Looking back to Andre, she placed her hand on his cheek and he met her eyes. "Don't worry, Drew will be here soon. He'll fix this right up."

* * *

John was driving through the busy streets of New Orleans back to the hotel and every few minutes glancing at his passenger. In his mind it didn't connect, how the woman sitting next to him – a petite, small and beautiful woman – was responsible to the slaughter of the family that he saw when she opened the door to him. It simply didn't connect. He wasn't stupid or naive, he knew that she was cold and strong – he remembered her hitting him in the airport and it did fucking hurt – but she didn't look like a monster. There had to be an explanation to everything. Why she killed, why she was so cold, there had to be a reason to that in her past. Maybe whatever that had happened to her before was the catalyst to her actions, maybe there was a way to help her.

Before John had the chance to stop himself and rethink his choice, he spoke out, cutting off the silence in the car. "What has happened to you in your life that you ended up doing what you do?"

For a moment Katherine didn't answer him, didn't even lift her eyes from her phone, like she was trying to understand his question. Then the silence was broken by her cold laugh. She laughed at him and he understood it, she was mocking his question.

"Are all of you, were-beasts so fucking emotional?" She questioned, turning to look at him. "Why there has to be something in my past to justify my job? Do you want me to tell you some sad sob story, how my life was so hard, and I suffered so much and the only way to cope was to fight and then kill? Or how some big bad killed my whole family and then I had decided to revenge him? Turning from an innocent girl to this brutal bitch? Do you want me to paint you a pretty and heartful picture, so you could sleep better at night knowing that Katherine was just confused? Or angry? Driven by revenge or fear?" She was looking right at his eyes and Quinn found it that it was hard to keep eye contact with her, when she was mocking him like that.

Looking away from the were-tiger, Katherine looked back to her phone and continued typing out the e-mail to Drew, telling him everything that she had found out from Andre and informing him of her further plans. "The truth is that nobody in my family were killed brutally. I wasn't raised to be a killer or something. My cousin died because she was a fucking idiot, my parents' are dead too, but it had happened fucking ages ago so who cares anymore. I wasn't attacked, hurt or abused. I kill because I'm bored, because I have walked this earth long enough to get bored of my existence and killing gives an adrenaline rush. Also, I really don't like people."

Just like that John Quinn knew that the blonde demon sitting in his passenger seat was a cold heartless bitch. And it was likely that she had already planned his death.

* * *

It was an evening when Desmond Cataliades had returned to his home. Ever since the Queen Sophie-Anne had left the New Orleans, he had to spend more time checking everything over. Not to mention the sudden disappearance of Andre Paul, Queen's second in command. It was odd, but it had only been a day, he was willing to brush everything as a misunderstanding. His job was to make sure that nobody was trying to compromise her, and he was good at it. He had ages to perfect his abilities as a lawyer to the Queen of Louisiana.

Desmond greeted his maid, who had opened the door for him, and from her stiff posture he instantly knew that there was something wrong. Straining his demon hearing, he listened closely, trying to make out what kind of problem he was facing. No vampire had ever been invited to his house, so he listened for heartbeat, trying to make out how many people were inside his house.

The elder demon heard four heartbeats, including his, his maid's and cook's. That meant whoever was waiting for him was alone. Shrugging off his long trench coat, he pushed it to his maid's hands, ignoring her pleas to listen to her. Gripping his briefcase in his right hand, he proceeded walking calmly towards his home office, where he heard the unknown heartbeat. From an outsider's perspective, Desmond looked completely calm and put together. His short hair styled in a professional way, his dark grey suit contrasting with his blue eyes. Desmond Cataliades didn't look a day over forty years old, even though that was a complete lie.

He didn't stop by his office door, no, he walked right in, a calm and professional expression on his face. Instantly his cold blue eyes were drawn to a blonde woman sitting in his chair, her stilettoes clad feet propped on the table top, reading through his documents.

"I will never understand how you can deal with bullshit like this every day and not kill yourself." She murmured, her accent sharp.

Smiling lightly, Desmond walked closer to the desk, setting his briefcase on the top and pushing her legs of the table top, making her glare at him. "This table is Italian, it's expensive so I would really appreciate if you wouldn't put your feet on it." He said in a cool tone and received an eye roll.

"My shoes are also expensive and Italian, please be more careful when touching them next time." She snapped back, and Desmond laughed lightly before moving to his bar, pouring a glass of wine to his guest and a scotch on the rock for himself.

"What is the reason for this lovely visit, Katherine?" He inquired, offering her the glass and settling down in the seat on the other side of the table. "Or is this to just tell me that Andre Paul is dead?" He added and watched her raise a questioning eyebrow. "He disappeared quite suddenly and the fact that you're in town right now. It is too good to be a coincidence."

Katherine ignored the smirk appearing on her uncle's face and took a big sip of her wine, instantly feeling more relaxed. "I didn't kill him. In fact, I spared his and his Queen's lives."

"Really?" Desmond questioned, his voice showing his curiosity. "Do tell more, Katherine."

Smirking lightly, Katherine set the glass on the table and leaned closer to her uncle, tapping her fingers on the pile of files that she had been reading while waiting for him. "Let's just say I have a new job that really quickly became really intricate. And I believe that I might need my beloved uncle's help with it."

The words leaving his niece's mouth made Desmond worry about her safety, like he always did, but then he saw the glint in her eyes. It had been a while when she had been excited about any of her jobs. And Katherine already knew that Desmond was ready to anything for her and his other niece, Diantha.

* * *

Katherine stood in front of the vampire bar, watching, waiting. She was dressed comfortably, forgoing her heels for once and opting for boots. She knew that there was a chance that she was going to have to make a quick escape and heels would make a problem with that. She stood in the shadows, dressed in black and hiding her blonde hair underneath a hood of her jacket. She needed to be as invisible as it was possible.

She had been watching for a while already, listening closely to what was happening inside of the bar. It was quite difficult due to the loud music, but she made do. Katherine heard quite a few interesting things, but nothing connected with her current job. The bar had already closed, all the customers were gone, and it was easier to listen to what was happening inside. Apparently, they were slightly understaffed, they also had a problem with a maenad from a town close by, but neither of the vampires inside were very keen in getting involved.

Crossing her hand on her chest, Katherine watched how a guy walked out of the bar, clearly human. He was wearing the "Fangtasia" t-shirt and was searching his pockets for a lighter. Walking out of the shadows, Katherine made her way to him, pulling out her own lighter and met his eyes. At first, he eyed her verily, but smiled friendly and leaned for her to light his cigarette. Unfortunately, that cigarette stayed unlit and the guy dropped down on the ground with his neck broken.

Katherine had found her way in.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I have been gone for a bit, but I'm back now with another chapter. As you can guess, we will meet Eric the next chapter.**

 **So, in this chapter you've found out some more about the situation with the vampires and with the one who Kat has to kill (you will learn his name soon, don't worry. I just feel not ready to reveal to all of you who he is just yet). We also met and heard about a few more characters. All of us know Russell, but Desmond and Diantha should be familiar to those who had read the books. They are demons and as you have read, Katherine is related to them.**

 **Now in the reviews for the previous chapter, I got a question whether Sookie was going to be a part of this story and I must be honest, I don't know yet. If really, I think I'm going to give it to you to decide. In the end of this A/N I'll leave a question and I hope that you're going to answer me in your reviews.**

 **Another reviewer said that they enjoyed that in this story nobody (yet) is "bad for a greater good" and I'm glad that you're enjoying this decision of mine. And to all of you reading, I will repeat what I had said before – Eric is not going to be a soft, romantic, good vampire, Bill's puppy, or bad for a greater good. I'm portraying Eric in this story as a Vampire (yes, from a capital V) and when he finally appears on the story, you'll see why.**

 **Ok, so the IMPORTANT part. The QUESTION(s):**

 **1\. Do you want Sookie to appear I this story?  
2\. What other characters (from the books or the show) you'd like to see here?**

 **And I promise to try my best to incorporate them in.**

 **A reminder to REVIEW! Thank you for reading, I hope to post soon!**

 **Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created**

 **Successful Death Scene**

Chapter 4

Slowly Drew climbed up the stairs and unlocked the front door. Inside he was greeted with complete silence and only when he used his demon hearing did he hear Katherine's heartbeat in the master bathroom. Passing the doorway to the completely white living room, Drew proceeded on his way to the stairs and climbed to the second floor quickly. He barely noticed the still full boxes of things lining the walls, or the empty walls, all he cared about was reaching his friend and informing her about his recent findings.

The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar and Drew didn't think twice before pushing it further open and entering the bright room. His eyes instantly found Katherine, leaning back in her bathtub, surrounded by bubbles and with her eyes closed. He allowed himself a moment to take in the view in front of him, slowly eyeing Katherine before looking back to her face and finding her smirking.

"Done creeping?" She murmured lightly, and Drew suppressed a laugh, moving closer to the bathtub and his blonde friend.

"I see you're comfortable. Shall I wait with my findings, or you want to hear it now?" He questioned, meeting Katherine's open icy blue eyes and leaning his back to the wall. Raising one of her hands from the water, Katherine motioned for Drew to proceed with his findings, then settled back in the water and closed her eyes again. Opening the envelope in his hands, Drew cast his eyes down to the words, instead of the blonde demon in front of him. "Your plan has worked, Northman now is hiring both dancers and bartenders." Katherine hummed to Drew's words and he proceeded. "I had fixed your documents like we have agreed. Eric Northman is going to hire Katherine Cataliades as his new…" Drew trailed off, lifting his eyes to Katherine and waiting for her response.

"Bartender." She murmured and Drew smirked. "And before you're going to offer me to become one of his dancers, don't. Being a bartender, I'm going to have more chances to interact with other vampires and to listen in to his conversations."

Nodding slightly, even if Katherine couldn't see it, Drew returned his attention to the file. "So, as I was saying, the hiring is happening tomorrow, you should be ready. I've dealt with Andre and he is not going to be of a threat to us. You were right, he is desperate to please and protect his Queen no matter what." With that both Drew and Katherine laughed lightly. "Another thing, I'm getting closer to figuring out why the she-wolf was killed."

That picked Katherine's interest and she opened her eyes once more, sitting up in the tub. "You mean you have some leads? Something to help us figure out why Victor Madden went after a random wolf?" Drew nodded courtly and Katherine smirked. "Do tell more."

Shaking his head lightly, Drew suppressed a smile. "Everything in due time. I don't have enough information at this moment to satisfy your curiosity. Not yet, Katherine. But I do have something." Drew smirked and watched how Katherine rolled her eyes, leaning back to the tub and pursing her lips. "Russell did indeed send someone here. He has been thorough and haven't had left any evidence until a few nights ago. One were has seen him interacting with a vampire on one of the nests and he saw the vampire being killed in the name of the only king Russell Edgington." Drew mocked the name of the king of Mississippi and flipped a page in his file. "We are on our way of identifying him."

"Anything else there that I need to know?" Katherine asked, staring at the soft bubbles instead of her friend. She was losing her interest in Drew's findings, it was nothing even remotely intriguing and mostly speculations. It wasn't good enough, not yet at least.

"Actually yes." Drew had picked up on his friend's wavering interest and decided to go all out with the information. Hearing Drew's insisting voice, Katherine looked at him and found him watching her closely. "The Magister is taking residence in Shreveport at the moment, watching everything closely and giving out the information to the AVL. So, Andre was right, the Authority does want to control all the Kings and Queens without the High Council noticing it."

"I swear, the vampire rules are so fucking annoying. AVL is higher than Kings and Queens, but not higher than that blind bitch that sits in the Council. And the Kings and Queens answer to the Council, but somehow they are expected to listen to the AVL too and then there is the Magister." Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes. "I honestly would just slaughter that pathetic excuse of AVL and go back to the complete Monarchy system. Stupid vampires."

Smirking to his friend's annoyance, Drew closed the file and moved closer to the tub again, meeting Katherine's eyes. "Did you read all the information that I gave you?" He inquired, and Katherine nodded, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Oh yes, I know all about the ancient Viking vampire, whose vampire daddy killed himself a couple of weeks ago. So tragic." Katherine sighed over dramatically and Drew chuckled lightly. "I also know about the bitch of a progeny and the annoying sister who sits in the AVL. Honestly, all the respect to Godric being ruthless and so on, and he kills himself because a church of religious freaks starts chanting that vampires are bad? Get over yourself." She rolled her eyes again and Drew nodded.

"I agree, but also suggest that you should keep this opinion to yourself. You don't want your fist meeting with Eric Northman to end up with his hands around your neck." Drew pointed out and Katherine laughed bitterly.

"Oh, don't worry, I have no intentions to have him touching me at all."

* * *

Katherine sat in her completely new sleek black convertible mustang, applying new layer of nude lipstick on her pursed lips, checking her appearance to make sure that she was not only presentable, but also desirable. The tight black crop top, high-waist ripped jeans and high heels were supposed to work just perfectly for her. Tousling her blonde curls one more time, Katherine threw her lipstick back in her bag and then got out of her car, locking it. Glancing around, she made sure that she remembered the layout of the building and all the exits in case of an emergency.

Straightening her posture, Katherine forced herself to appear relaxed and indifferent. She needed to be cold and with a clear mind to successfully play the Viking vampire. It was no joke and she knew just how important was this evening. Getting him to hire her and then getting closer to the whole mess was her ticket to success, and Katherine was damned if she wasn't going to succeed. That was her main goal, to get close, figure everything out, kill Victor and move on. The vampire problems were none of her concerns, she wasn't hired to deal with that, only Victor. The extra information and surveillance was only to be completely ready to deal with whatever was going to be thrown at her face.

Making her way inside the dimly lit bar, Katherine instantly had the attention of the whole room. It was filled with humans mostly, two werewolves there seemed a bit odd, but who was she to judge in that situation. The human population she did judge, dressed in offending, oversexualized or simply disgusting outfits. The only human worth of attention appeared to be a woman dressed in a fur coat, jeans and high boots. Her brown locks were styled to perfection and she was oozing confidence while shamelessly eyeing Katherine.

Ignoring the rest of the looks of the humans, Katherine moved to sit at the only free space that seemed to be right next to the fur woman. Dropping her bag on the ground next to the chair, Katherine settled down in the seat and crossed her legs, checking to make sure that her expensive heels were still perfect. She appeared completely oblivious to the looks others were giving her, but she did feel all the eyes on her. Probably making her as a competition for the attention of the vampires. Oh, the fucking pathetic fangbangers.

The silence lasted a couple moments more, but then people began talking once more, creating a buzz in the room. And even so, Katherine still felt someone's eyes on her, but before she had a chance to figure out who it was, the fur woman spoke out to her in a rich eastern European accent. "Name's Yvetta."

Looking over to the woman Katherine was met with a smirk and an extended hand. Taking Yvetta's hand in hers, Katherine offered her own smirk and a quick handshake. "Katherine."

Yvetta eyed the blonde demon, seeing her as the only real competition in the room and then leaned back to her chair, brushing her fur coat on Katherine's shoulder. "Came for a dancer's job too?" She questioned in a rich accent and Katherine shook her head, surprising Yvetta. "Why not?"

"Don't want to." Katherine shrugged and decided to try and move on with the conversation. "You're from Europe?" She asked and Yvetta nodded courtly.

"Estonia, was a cardiologist. Came here for a better life and now I'm an exotic dancer." The brunette explained, expecting something like judgement to cross Katherine's face, but was surprised to find the same indifference. "How about you? You do to have an accent. Where're you from?"

Looking away from Yvetta, Katherine once more surveyed the group of people waiting for the meeting with the owners of the bar. Crossing her hands on her chest, Katherine met the eyes of one of the wolves and eyed him slowly when she had his full attention. "I'm all over the place. No need to bother to spot my accent." She told her companion and heard Yvetta exhaling deeply. She knew that she was being vague and that was probably annoying to the other woman, but Katherine didn't care even the slightest bit. Why was she supposed to bother with the – ex-cardiologist – now turned to a – exotic dancer was beyond her. The fact was that due to the rest of the possible dancers, Yvetta stood out as the one that the vampires were going to choose. She was hot and seemed fit enough to be a dancer and possibly a blood bag.

Before Yvetta had a chance to say or ask anything else, two vampires walked into the room, instantly making everyone to shut up. Just like when Katherine had entered, and it made her smirk. Looking over to the vampires, Katherine identified them instantly. A tall Viking vampire and his progeny. Nothing that she wasn't expecting.

The two vampires eyed the crowd waiting for their appearance, instantly spotting a few attention worthy attractions and some that really made them consider a killing spree. While having everyone's attention, like they were used to, the two vampires informed the awaiting crowd that they were going to be called in by the list and that they were supposed to have their CV's and music if they were there for a dancer job. It all came from the female vampire's lips, while the Sheriff kept silent, constantly surveying the room. For a fleeting moment Katherine met his blue eyes and found there exactly what she was expecting to find. He was indifferent, slightly bored and it was all a mask.

The vampires walked away to the main area of the bar after calling out the first performer and Katherine followed their every move with her eyes. She was paying a real close attention to everything, what the vampires were saying, where they were looking, how they sat or stood. She needed to get a good read on their body language, to get an upper hand for their meeting and that was the only way how she could've done it.

"It's actually fascinating, isn't it?" Yvetta asked Katherine, leaning closer to the blonde. Before the demon had a chance to question Yvetta on what she meant, the dancer continued. "Vampires I mean. They're something else." She murmured, and Katherine found herself agreeing. Vampires were something else.

* * *

After an hour of excruciating performances, it was Yvetta's turn and Katherine found herself enjoying the performance of the ex-cardiologist. The brunette woman knew her moves, she knew exactly what to do to capture attention and seduce. It was endearing to watch her and when she was done, Katherine was sure that a job offer was securely in Yvetta's hands.

Yvetta was walking away from the stage with a satisfied smirk on her face when Katherine saw the female progeny, Pam, looking at the list to call out the next person, and Katherine instantly noticed when Pam had read her name and her face froze for a moment. It lasted only a second, but Katherine still caught the slight surprise on the female vampire's face before she motioned to her maker, showing him the list. Since from where she sat, Katherine couldn't see Eric's face, she had to watch his body language closely, how his shoulders tensed for a fleeting moment and he sat up in his seat. No longer was he relaxed and slightly bored, no, Pam had all his attention.

Katherine knew that she had to look away from them to not look suspicious, and it was her luck that Yvetta had reached her and offered the blonde demon a satisfied smile. "I have a feeling that we'll see each other at work soon." Yvetta said and Katherine raised one eyebrow to that, but before she had a chance to answer anything, Pam was calling out another person.

"Katherine Cataliades."

Her name only seemed to force all the tension into the room and it made Katherine excited. From the looks at the situation, she had the upper hand and it made her walk towards the two vampires with that extra confidence that she didn't need. Her high heels clicking on the ground was the only sound in the completely silent main area of the bar. Once in the clear sight, Katherine instantly had Pam's complete attention and she saw the female vampire eyeing her with curiosity and then appeal.

Katherine didn't say a word when she placed her CV right in front of Eric and only when she stood in front of both vampires did she meet first Pam's eyes and then Eric's. While Katherine didn't find anything suspicious in Pam's eyes, the story was different with Eric. He regarded her with a cold and emotionless look, like she was a mystery that he was trying to figure out right on the spot. She found his look predatory too and she knew that one wrong move and she might end up with his hands around her neck.

"Evening, Miss Cataliades." Pam smirked, grabbing her CV and reading it quickly. "I can see that you have some experience in working as a bartender." Pam mussed out loud and Katherine forced herself to nod to her words even if it was a complete lie. Never in her life had Katherine worked as a bartender, but she had been drinking for long enough to know how to mix drinks. While Pam continued checking out the facts on the CV, Katherine refused to look at Eric even if she was able to feel his eyes on her at all the times. It was slightly unnerving, not looking back at him and having a chance to get a read on him, to be forced to trust her other instincts in case he decided to attack her instantly.

She kept reminding herself to appear nice and polite, not knowing that Eric was listening to her heartbeat. He was expecting her to be at least slightly nervous, her heart was supposed to beat just a slightly quicker, but there was nothing. She was completely calm, unfazed and he worried that her being there was a play of his Queen. To have someone to keep watch over him so he wouldn't turn to Victor and Felipe's side. Eric already knew that Desmond worked for Sophie-Anne, who knew if _Katherine Cataliades_ didn't too.

Even her name sounded suspicious.

"Why are you in Shreveport?" Eric leaned forward suddenly, cutting off Pam in the middle of her question and finally gaining the full attention of the blonde in front of him. Her eyes were icy blue, cold and emotionless. Her face a perfect mask of indifference, her heartbeat normal. Everything was suspicious, and Eric's hands twitched with a wish to slam her to the wall and force her to answer all his questions. The Queen and Desmond be damned, if the blonde woman was playing him, she was going to die quicker than she could say her own name.

"Missed my uncle." Katherine answered, not missing a beat. "You know, Desmond Cataliades? The Queen's lawyer?" She asked with a slight smirk and found neither of the vampires answering to that. Rolling her eyes, she sighed deeply and placed her hands on her hips. "I decided that I needed to be closer to him. Especially after the death of Gladiola, but living in New Orleans is too close. I still need my own space." It was a believable lie, Katherine knew it, but Eric's still stoic face was unnerving her.

"Why working here? You're his niece, I doubt that you're lacking money." Eric pushed forward, and Katherine understood. He was worrying that she was there to spy on him. She expected that, the suspicion, but not the interrogation. Katherine had hoped that he was going to watch her for a few days before attacking her with questions, but, apparently, she was wrong.

Glancing at Pam for a moment, Katherine found her watching everything with the same smirk that she had on her face when greeting Katherine. The female vampire was clearly enjoying this. Looking back to Eric, Katherine saw that he hadn't moved even an inch. His body was tense, and his eyes still trained on Katherine's face. "It's been a while since I had a job and the boredom started seeping in my life. Decided to change something and what is more exciting that working in a vampire bar." She offered them a sarcastic smile and kept the eye contact with Eric. Neither of them was willing to back away first, challenging the other and testing the limits. It lasted for a few long moments, but then Eric smirked at her and leaned back to his seat, grabbing her CV from Pam and scanning it quickly.

"Tomorrow come and hour before opening. Your contract will be ready and you're going to be free to begin your shift." He said, placing her CV back on the table and then giving her body a once over before meeting her eyes again. "Give my best to your uncle, Miss Cataliades."

"Will do, Mr Northman." Katherine nodded, not allowing herself to react in any way. "Have a good evening." She offered before turning around and walking away from the two vampires, feeling like she had missed something, and that the interrogation wasn't even close to being done. She needed to prepare for the next night and contact Drew.

* * *

After the last applicant left, Pam turned to Eric who had spent the rest of the time after meeting Katherine Cataliades deep in his thoughts. She watched her maker's stony face closely before getting up from her seat and walking to his office to place the applications of Katherine and Yvetta. Those two ended up being hired and Pam had a suspicion that it was for extremely different reasons.

"Will you finally speak?" Pam questioned once she got back into the main area of the bar, finding Eric still in the same position as when she had left him. "Or should I make my own conclusions?" She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. When Eric failed to answer her then, she sighed deeply and marched to stand right next to him. "Eric, what the fuck?"

Looking up to his progeny, Eric saw how annoyed she was, and it wasn't helping with his already bad mood. Standing up from his seat he walked away from Pam, trying to clear his mind and try and make sense of everything. He stayed quiet for a couple of more minutes before speaking up. "It's about Katherine Cataliades." He said, and Pam rolled her eyes again.

"Figured that much already. You went all moody after she left. Honestly, what is this about?" Pam's tone was completely bored, and it made Eric clench his fists in anger. His progeny didn't see it or didn't completely understand. Which wasn't surprising since he hadn't even told her the full story behind the Queen's arrival to Shreveport. She still believed that it was all about that V.

"It is about the fact that she is fucking Cataliades. You know perfectly that Desmond works for the Queen and that she trusts him. And now, when Victor is here to overthrow the Queen, another Cataliades just happens to appear out of nowhere and right at our bar." Eric growled and turned to look at his progeny, finding her looking at him with complete surprise.

"Victor Madden is here to overthrow the Queen and I'm only now hearing about this?" She hissed at him, taking a step closer. "What the actual fuck, Eric? Since when do you keep things like this from me?" she demanded, and Eric took in a deep unnecessary breath and raked his fingers through his hair.

"It's not the time for this temper tantrum, Pam. We have bigger problems."

"Yes we fucking do! And you didn't even tell me about it!" She shouted at him and it was the breaking point for Eric. Slamming his hands on the nearest table, he glared at his progeny, making Pam to take the slightest step back.

"Enough of this! Go home, Pamela, I need to think this through." He ordered, and Pam didn't bother to question him. She simply nodded and moved to walk away, but apparently changed her mind on the last moment.

"Maybe you should reconsider hiring Cataliades then. If you're fearing her to be sent by the Queen to spy on us." Pam said calmly, and Eric glanced at her before standing straight and making his way to his office without another word. Left alone in the main area of the bar, Pam sighed deeply and proceeded moving to the exit. There was a lot of mess waiting to be resolved and she wasn't sure if anyone was capable of doing it.

* * *

Sitting in his chair, Eric glared at the CV of Katherine Cataliades with dangerous anger. He had just called out one of his waitresses, waiting for her to get to his office so he could feed and take his mind off things, but that application on his desk was the only thing he saw. Eric couldn't help himself but see Katherine Cataliades as a threat, it was too much of a coincidence that she had appeared at exactly that time. And he didn't believe in coincidences. There was an ulterior motive for her to be in Shreveport and he was going to figure it out, so he could use her later. Whatever it was, he was going to figure it out, he always did.

The thought of using Katherine Cataliades for his own benefit was a pleasing one and Eric was confident that it wasn't going to take long to figure her out. And once he was going to be done, he was going to kill her. Lose ends was something he detested, and he felt like Katherine really soon was going to become one.

* * *

"What do you mean by saying that Eric Northman is suspicious of you?" Drew asked slowly, and Katherine rolled her eyes while pouring herself a second glass of wine.

Removing the cigarette from her lips, she blew out the smoke and only then answered. "It is exactly what I mean. Eric fucking Northman is suspicious of me. I don't know how much clearer I can make this." She spat out and turned around, making her way to her white couch with wine glass in one hand and cigarette in another.

Pacing in front of his friend, Drew was restless. He was continuously raking his fingers through his hair and mumbling something underneath his breath. Katherine watched him, noting his slight hysteria and it was quite amusing. She herself didn't feel like she was able to react like so anymore, so it was rather comforting, knowing that at least Drew could.

"Fuck!" Drew suddenly exclaimed and stopped pacing, looking at Katherine and only seeing her calmly smoking her cigarette and taking slow sips of her wine. "Tell me everything. I want to know everything that happened in that bar tonight." He demanded moving closer and Katherine gave with a sceptical look. "I'm serious." He hissed, and she rolled her eyes.

"Then you should've placed a camera on me." Katherine told him and took another sip of her wine. "Also, it isn't something that I can just describe to you. I just know that he is suspicious." And is probably planning my death, she added in her head.

"How are you so calm?" Drew questioned exasperated and Katherine's lips stretched to a smirk, making Drew even more confused. Leaning over to her friend, she placed the cigarette between her lips and with her free hand she patted his cheek.

"Trust me, Drew. I know what I'm doing, I know with who I'm playing." She mumbled and then leaned back, blowing out the smoke and closing her eyes.

Oh yes, she knew exactly with whom she was playing.

* * *

 **A/N: and here is chapter 4! And we got Eric! And Pam! And since** **AxidentlGoddess** **has figured out that it is Victor that Katherine was sent to kill, I decided that there was no point to hide it anymore.**

 **I'd really like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story and want to encourage you to continue doing it. Because as I said at the end of the first chapter, I'll write this story as long as you're reading it and enjoying it. I'm open for suggestions and your opinions. And as you can see, reviews make chapters to appear quicker.**

 **So back to this chapter, I really don't have much more to say. The last chapter's questions still stand, and I'll remind them:**

 **1\. Do you want to see Sookie in this story?  
2\. What other characters you'd like to see? And depending on your answers I'll see if they fit with my plot or not.**

 **Once again, thank you for your reviews/favourites/follows, thank you for reading and I can't wait to hear what you've thought of this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created**

 **Successful Death Scene**

Chapter 5

The office was ordinary at best. It created the impression as if it belonged to a human and that was amusing to Katherine. The fact that the great Eric Northman's office looked like a regular accountant's work room was honestly comical. But even so, she still observed it closely, taking in everything there. The table top was a complete mess, the whole surface had stacks of papers on it and in the centre was Eric's computer. Katherine was too smart to fall for that, she knew that Eric was suspicious of her, so leaving his computer out in the open was a test. And she never failed those tests.

The shelves around the office were filled with books, some foreign and some English. One shelf was left completely for the club books and Katherine instantly began planning how she was going to sneak into that office during the daytime and have a chance to really dig through Eric's things. There was no doubt that not everything happening in the vampire bar was legal and Katherine needed some sort of leverage against the Viking vampire and his Barbie progeny.

The door of the office was suddenly opened, whoever was entering probably expected to surprise her, to find Katherine snooping around, but she was too good at her job for that. She didn't even flinch, and her posture stayed relaxed. Keeping her attention on the table in front of her, she didn't allow herself to show that she was listening to exactly who was in the office with her. After a moment of tense silence, the door was closed, and she heard steps approaching her. The steps were heavy, and it instantly helped her to identify her companion.

Eric Northman had finally decided to honour Katherine with his presence. It wasn't like she had been waiting for him for the past half an hour, while he fed and fucked. Katherine knew that he had done that to test her too. He wanted to see how she was going to react, to maybe put her on edge, but Eric was losing their game at the moment. Katherine was too prepared for anything that he had planned to throw at her.

"Good evening, Katherine." Eric greeted her, moving around the table to take a seat and dropped a bloody towel on the table right in front of her.

Raising her eyes to him, Katherine offered him a small nod and leaned back to her seat. "Good evening, Eric." She answered, completely ignored the bloody rag and keeping her face passive.

Eric seemed to be taking his time in eyeing her, but she decided against commenting it. Katherine knew that her behaviour was completely different than he had probably expected. She was throwing him off and ruining everything that he had planned. She was playing their game better.

The silence seemed to stretch between them for a few long minutes. The two of them just watching the other and trying to read their masks. But then Eric reached to one of the piles of papers, not even once moving his eyes away from Katherine, and took a file, handing it too her. "This is your contract. Read through it and mark the necessary places. Then check the payment and sign at the end." He commanded, his voice sounding slightly on edge.

Nodding to his words, Katherine opened the first page of the contract and quickly read the official information. Turning the next page, she momentarily glanced up at Eric, finding him still watching her with the same cold expression as before. Looking down to the papers in her hands, she read through her job description and then reached for the bloody towel. She moved it to the side, not showing any discomfort, and grabbed the pen that had been covered with the material. Not allowing herself to look at Eric again to see his reaction, she returned her attention to the papers and began filling in the blanks.

"I'm not going to be anyone's blood donor." She spoke out while still filling in the papers and heard Eric humming in thought. Glancing at him quickly, she found him looking through another file. As if feeling her eyes on him, he glanced back at her and held her eyes. "That includes every and any vampire working here or being a customer."

"Fine." Eric said dismissively making Katherine slightly irritated, but she forced herself to stay calm.

Returning her attention back to her papers, she quickly scanned the rest of the information and then quickly signed at the end. Closing the file, she stood up and placed it right in front of Eric, covering the other file he had been reading. It made Eric to look back at her with the same stony expression, but she simply placed her hands on her hips and arched one eyebrow.

"So, when do I start?" she questioned, and Eric leaned back to his seat, giving her a onceover.

"Right now." He murmured and then stood up from his seat. Rounding his desk, he motioned for Katherine to follow him and then proceeded to walk towards the door. Katherine followed him closely, noting how much shorter and smaller she was compared to him. From outsider's perspective it would have looked like Eric was capable of breaking her apart in just a second, but the truth was different from that. Katherine wasn't fragile, she was fast, and she was deadly. In a fight between her and Eric, she knew that there was a chance that she would've been the one to die, but she also knew that in case of that scenario she was going to drag him right after herself. If she was to go down, he was going right after her.

Once in the main area of the bar, Eric motioned for a blonde female to walk up to them and introduced her as Ginger. He commanded the woman to show everything to Katherine and with that he turned around and without another look or word went back to his office. Left alone with the overly loud and bizarre human, Katherine knew that she was being watched. Pam wasn't as secretive as she thought, but it only worked in Katherine's favour. She knew exactly what she was dealing with and that in no situation was she supposed to lower her guard.

* * *

The night was tiring, the people were annoying, music was loud, and vampires were everywhere. Katherine had spent the past three hours heating the true bloods, listening to bad pickup lines and making endless Bloody Mary's. And yet she didn't complain even once. She worked quickly, ignored the ones trying to chat her up and fixed her whole attention on listening to anyone who seemed any way interesting.

The throne was still empty. Eric hadn't stepped out of his office even once in the past three hours from the opening. Pam was hovering by the door and Chow, the vampire bartender, was silently working on his side of the bar. Pushing the heated bottle of blood, Katherine glanced up to the stage where Yvetta was performing in barely any clothes. Catching the dancer's eyes, Katherine gave her a small nod before moving to the new customer and taking their orders.

She was making another Bloody Mary when the whole atmosphere in the club changed. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Eric had finally entered the main area. He walked over to his throne, ignoring the sea of fangbangers trying to gain his attention, and settled down. A few vampires approached him, bowing to their Sheriff and were telling him something. Katherine watched them closely, listening in, but after a second she figured out that they were simply giving their respect. Eric quickly shooed them away and then moved his eyes towards the bar. He met Katherine's eyes instantly and she didn't back away from the stare. Settling the drink on the bar top, she called out to Chow that she was taking her first break, and then moved around the counter. Turning her back to Eric and the dancing crowd, she moved into the employee hall and down to the locker room.

Katherine knew that her exit seemed odd and suspicious. It was exactly what she was hoping for. Entering the locker room, she quickly went to where she had placed her things and pulled out her cigarettes and a lighter. Shrugging on her leather jacket, Katherine made a quick exit through the back door into the employee's parking lot and glanced around, making sure that there was no one there. Finding the parking lot deserted, she leaned her back to the wall by the door and lit one cigarette. Placing it between her lips she took a deep drag in and waited patiently. It didn't take long before she heard steps approaching from the inside of the bar. Listening closely, she figured out that it was most likely Pam, coming over to see where exactly she had disappeared. It seemed that even though Eric was suspicious of her, he was choosing to send his bitchy progeny to do the sniffing.

Fighting a grin that was threatening to stretch over her lips, Katherine pulled the cigarette from her lips and blew out the smoke at the same moment as Pam pulled the door open. Not even bothering to glance over to the female vampire, Katherine brought the cigarette back to her lips and took another deep drag.

"Who knew that a Cataliades was going to get addicted to such a humane habit?" Pam spoke out in her usual bitchy tone and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You once were human, Pam. While I was never one. So, you looking down on those that once you were a part of seems hypocritical." Katherine mumbled with the cigarette still between her lips. "Also, I don't care what you think." She added and finally glanced over to the female vampire, who was closely watching the blonde demon. Pulling the cigarette away from her lips, Katherine blew the smoke right at Pam, who sneered at the demon.

"I could kill you right here and right now and none of this bullshit would be happening. There would be one less problem to deal around here." Pam hissed, her fangs on display as if she was trying to frighten Katherine, but it was not working even in the slightest bit.

Rolling her eyes, Katherine dropped her cigarette on the ground, stubbing it with the toe of her black pumps. Pushing herself from the wall, she took her time to fix her shirt before meeting Pam's eyes again. "You could certainly try to kill me, but that wouldn't end well for you." She smirked and in a second Pam had her back slammed into the wall and Katherine had her hands around her neck. "Now how about we all move on with our lives and you with your maker stop watching me. It's starting to get really old and it has only been one night of it." Giving one stronger squeeze, Katherine enjoyed how Pam's eyes widened. Giving the blonde vampire another smile, Katherine let her go and made her way back into the club without a glance to her direction.

Katherine still had a few more hours at work.

* * *

The insistent buzzing woke her up. She had tried to ignore it a few times before, but it seemed that her luck had finally ran out with that. Forcing her eyes open, Katherine was instantly greeted with unfamiliar view. The room she was in was not hers, it was too dark while her bedroom in her home was ironically white. The bed she was laying in wasn't as comfortable as hers and the sheets were dark blue instead of black.

The buzzing stopped, and Katherine listened closely, trying to hear if there was anyone else with her. The silence that greeted her was slightly comforting, but the fact that she didn't know where she was still worried her. Katherine tried to remember the night before, she remembered her confrontation with Pam and then having both Eric and Pam glare at her for the rest of the evening. It had put her on edge and once her shift had ended she knew that she needed a way to let the stress out. That was when a young guy, at first look seemingly normal, approached her.

Katherine figured that must have gone with the guy, but it didn't explain where she was. Raising her upper body from the bed and leaning on her elbows she finally looked down to herself. She was still dressed in her work clothes that consisted of shorts and lose almost see through black shirt. Now her clothes were smeared with blood. Dark stains were clearly visible on her shirt and her legs. Glancing to her hands Katherine found even more dried blood there.

Slowly she rose from the bed, noting the blood stains on the covers too. Whatever had taken place was most certainly brutal. The amount of blood was excessive and while she knew that it most certainly wasn't her blood, the question remained of whose it was. Was it that guy? Maybe someone else?

Katherine moved around the bed, taking notes of where exactly the blood was and following the splatter to find the source of it. When she reached the other side of the bed, she was greeted with the one responsible for the mess. The corpse looked like a mess, clearly not one of her best works. She must have really been on edge if she had just let herself lose and gone all out there. The corpse had his clothes ripped in several places, deep gashes showing on his body. He was missing an arm and his right leg was bent in a weird way, as if she had broken it and then turned it to an unnatural position. But most of the damage was done to the face. Or what was left of it. The guy no longer had any skin on his face, his skin had been peeled off one layer after another, exposing all the nerves and muscles. His jaw was broken, she had slashed his throat open deeply and it seemed that she had even jammed a knife into his skull.

As her eyes moved over the body, Katherine noticed the mirror hanging right in front of her. Moving her eyes up she was greeted with a view that wasn't that unfamiliar to her. Her hair was messy, parts of it had been splattered by blood or had been dipped into it. There was a smear of blood going from her right cheek down the side of her neck and onto her shirt. Her hands were covered in blood until her elbows, her legs splattered with bigger and smaller smears of blood. And then there were her eyes – the icy blue eyes seemed wild. She felt satisfied, like she had experienced one of the best nights of her life. She had allowed herself to let loose and kill without a reason, a job and a care.

Her phone buzzed again, and she turned her attention away from the mirror. Quickly scanning the room with her eyes, she found her jacket dropped on the chair by the door and moved over there. Searching her pockets for her phone, she noted that her shoes were also placed by the chair and she was extremely satisfied that there was not even a single spot of blood on them.

Pulling out her phone, she glanced at the caller ID before answering and speaking first. "Call your boys, Drew. I need you to clean a murder scene." She looked over to the corpse once more and allowed a smirk to appear on her face.

* * *

Katherine was laying on her queen-size bed, finally clean of all the blood and dressed only in her underwear. She was looking through the files that Drew had brought to her before she went to take a shower. The information there was inconclusive, it didn't give them much, but it still was something. It seemed that Drew had managed to find them a witch nearby and it was up to Katherine to make sure that she was going to help them.

"We had to fake a fire to hide all the evidences." Drew spoke out as he entered the room, but Katherine barely acknowledged him. "Had fun last night?" He tried again and received a short hum of agreement. Sighing deeply at his friend's actions, Drew settled down next to her and grabbed one of the files that she had already read through. "When are you going to approach this witch?"

Thinking about Drew's question, Katherine reached over to her nightstand where her cigarettes were placed and pulled one out. Lighting it, she brought the cigarette to her lips and took a deep drag. "Soon. The sooner we meet up, the quicker she can try to find Victor for us. Or maybe she'll manage to get us something else that would be useful." She mumbled while blowing out the smoke and Drew nodded. "Have you found out anything else?" She questioned him, taking in another deep drag and picking up another file.

"Actually yes." Drew said and instantly gained Katherine's attention. "We have a name of Russell's spy. Have you ever heard of one Franklin Mott?" Drew asked with a smirk and watched how Katherine pursed her lips in amusement.

"Our old good friend Franklin? Well this just keeps getting better and better." She shrugged and leaned back to her pillows, taking another slow drag of her cigarette.

"Let's hope that Franklin will feel the same while you're going to be gutting him alive."

* * *

 **A/H: Hey, so sorry for not updating for a while. My life had gotten slightly insane, but I have finally found time to write and update and here we are.**

 **I know that this isn't the longest of updates, but I needed to end this chapter here because in the next one you will meet the witch that Drew has found and maybe you're going to find out about what kind of past Katherine and Franklin have.**

 **All in all, I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you've thought.**

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created**

 **Successful Death Scene**

Chapter 6

Unfortunately for Katherine, the meeting with the witch Drew had found had to be postponed several times. All due to her annoying boss. Eric seemed to be paying her more and more attention every day – Katherine wasn't sure whether it was due to his original mistrust of her or the fact that she had threatened his progeny. Looking back now, on the encounter with Pam – Katherine had to admit that it wasn't her best decision, but what has been done couldn't be changed anymore. So, she had to simply endure the constant watching during the work hours and the regular meetings with Eric about her work – when in all fairness their meetings were set just for him to further question her and try to figure her motives. She wasn't stupid, far from it, Katherine was almost certain that Eric was collecting information about her, talking with those associated with her, learning about her past and her jobs – not just the cover ups, but also the murderous ones that she was so well known and respected for.

Almost two weeks later, after Drew had found the witch, Katherine had finally made her way to the witch's place of business. It was a small shop in Shreveport – an awfully convenient place and a bit too close to the Sheriff of the are in Katherine's opinion. The shop was set up as any other "witchy establishment" that usually sold herbs and teas that were supposed to magically heal men's erection problems or help women to conceive, or sometimes even taught how to curse those in the wrong. It usually was all bullshit, but it appeared that the owner of the "Moon Goddess Emporium" was a real witch, with real powers and abilities who had decided to protect herself with the imagery of all the other fake witches.

Upon the first entrance, Katherine was instantly greeted with the hanging herbs, crystals and strong scent of the different candles mixing together. She glanced around the main area of the shop, noting the sound coming from the back room where, to her knowledge, the wicca meetings were being held as a further cover for the owner – Marnie. From listening closely, Katherine knew that she was the only other person in the shop, apart from Marnie herself – it was going just as planned, just as Drew had agreed with the witch herself.

"It's a rare occurrence for a demon to come to me." A voice greeted Katherine, an older woman soon appearing in the doorway that lead to the back room. Her reddish-brown hair was messily pulled back, washed out and lose clothes fell on her small frame, but she still stood there in confidence.

"Believe me, this isn't how I was imagining I was going to spend my free night from work either." Katherine drawled and took a few steps closer to the witch, her put together outfit and expensive designer heels making quite the contrast with the other woman's looks, but Katherine was not going to underestimate the witch. No matter how fragile the older woman looked, Katherine knew that witches were dangerous beings and she needed this one on her side and the money they were already paying wasn't going to be enough in the long run. "So, if we could just move to the business, I'd get out of here sooner and you could resume doing whatever it is that you do here, Marnie."

The older woman eyed the blonde demon in front of her with amusement. Marnie had met her fair share of supernatural creatures in her life – some of them did know of her actual abilities, others only thought of her as a fraud, but the she-demon in front of her was of other kind. Marnie had heard of Katherine Cataliades before, the stories spread quickly, earning the blonde demon quite a name in the supernatural community. Hence why Marnie knew to be careful around the young woman, but because Katherine had come to her, she also knew that she had an advantage for herself. And having a Cataliades as a friend was always an excellent choice.

"Very well, Katherine. Please, do follow me." Marnie nodded and turned to return to her back room. From the clicks of the expensive heels that Katherine was wearing, the witch knew that the demon was doing just as requested. "You're in luck that your friend had contacted me when he did." Marnie spoke, keeping her voice calm.

"I don't believe in luck." Katherine answered. "It's a fool's game."

"Fair enough." Marnie agreed. "A creature of your power would be a fool to put their trust in something as fickle as luck. But even so, it is almost cosmical that your partner Drew had contacted me at the time that he did. Otherwise you'd have had to find another witch with the capabilities that I possess. And let me tell you one thing – it would have been difficult." Marnie said and stopped by a circle table in the corner of the room. She pulled out one of the chairs and settled down. Motioning with her hand for her companion to join her.

Katherine walked around the table to stand in front of the older woman, never letting her go from her eye line. "Is this your way of boosting your powers?" Katherine arched one eyebrow, her face showing how unimpressed she was, and it made Marnie laugh.

"I have to pretend to be a foolish old woman who only knows how to brew herbal teas that must help heal all the emotional problems for other fools that visit my store on their trek for magical experiences. Please, do allow me to boast about my power to an actual supernatural creature that is in the knowledge of my power." Marnie said and observed Katherine as she gracefully settled into the other chair, crossing her legs and leaning back to the chair with an unimpressed look on her face.

Katherine eyed the older woman in front of her before shrugging her shoulders. "Fair enough. Go on, gloat about your crystal collection, I'll pretend to listen." She waved her hand around a little before placing both of her hands on her lap.

Marnie laughed once more, she enjoyed the bluntness of the other woman, but she also knew that it was a way of distraction. The demon in front of her was a smart one and Marnie was no fool to believe that she was safe. One wrong decision and she was sure that the death awaiting her was going to be much worse than burning alive that she had already once experienced in her previous life.

"No worries, I'm not going to boast about my crystal collection, it would be of no use to you and what you are requesting." Marnie said before clearing her throat and placing both of her hands on the table. "What you need from me is more difficult that you imagine. You're asking me to find someone of a bog power without any of their belongings, that requires a lot of power and a certain time – a full moon preferably. I can't just wave a crystal or some magical item over a map and find him." She explained and saw how Katherine leaned forward and placed her hands on the table as well. "I can see that magical items aren't something new to you."

Katherine chose to ignore the last statement from the witch and instead considered her earlier words. "So, you cannot find the current location of Victor then." She murmured, and the witch nodded. "How about a certain Franklin Mott? I have something of his with me, if that is going to help." Katherine said and reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out an old golden ring. "It was his before I ripped his arm off and took it."

Marnie took the ring from the woman's hand and examined it closely. "It would work, I can feel a presence on it that isn't yours. But I would need to do the searching spell in the morning. Night time is dangerous and during the day, when the bloodsuckers are sleeping, they are more vulnerable and oblivious."

Katherine nodded to the witch's words and leaned back to the chair. "Then do your magic voodoo and contact Drew with the location. We will need you to constantly follow his movements until further notice."

"Very well." Marnie nodded and placed the ring on the table before concentrating on the demon in front of her. "I won't ask what you are working on, but from the amount of money I had received from your friend it doesn't take a genius to understand that this is not going to be a one-off job."

"That you are correct about, Marnie. You will be seeing me around." Katherine smirked, and the older woman tensed up slightly for the very first time that night.

From all that Marnie knew, she was fully aware that it was not smart to deal with someone like Katherine often. Not if she wanted to continue her calm life and live for a little bit longer before jumping into a new body and starting fresh. But, since the blonde demon was already settled on having Marnie's help, the older witch didn't have another choice but to comply.

* * *

"You know what I find truly ridiculous?" Drew asked, not even bothering to see if Katherine was even listening to him. The two of them were sitting in her living room, bright sunlight shining through the big windows and colouring the almost completely bare room in warm hues. They were looking through every document and memo that Drew had managed to collect through the week, the notices of several vampires that they believed to relate to Victor Madden.

"What?" Katherine mumbled and continued reading the file in front of her eyes.

"For someone who is known to be eccentric, Victor has been way too quiet. No real spotting, the only mention of him has been in Bon Temps and only once." Drew said and glanced for a second towards Katherine, finding her watching him.

"Maybe it is all connected somehow, him being in Bon Temps I mean. We've already established that there is something of interest there for the Queen of Louisiana, since she had been spending quite some time there as well. Not to mention that Franklin has been spotted there as well." Katherine said and pursed her lips in thought. "The only vampire residents in that town are Bill Compton and his new progeny. So, what is that interesting in there?"

"Bill Compton is a known backstabber. He is currently under the Queen of Louisiana, but who can really tell if he is fateful to her. And if the reason Victor is here, is due to Felipe's wish to take Louisiana for himself, then maybe he is going for Bill because Eric didn't give them anything." Drew contemplated.

Katherine thought over his words, looking down to the file of the timeline of the events they had managed to put together with the knowledge that they had, but it wasn't full. There were way too many blanks for it to make complete sense. "Except that we don't know if Victor or even Franklin had made their pass on Eric. Nothing prior our arrival points to them approaching him beforehand, all we know that the two of them somehow managed to get a pardon from the Magister to enter the area without the Sheriff's permission. That is the first strike, so I highly doubt that they have already tried to get Eric to their side."

"Maybe they want to work up to him? Start with Bill Compton and then have his help to persuade Eric?" Drew guessed.

"Maybe, maybe not. We can't be sure about the reason for being in Bon Temps and before we have more information I can't go in there snooping around." Katherine sighed. "Is there any additional information for why Victor could've killed the werewolf?" Katherine asked, and a smirk appeared on Drew's face, managing to interest Katherine in whatever he had to say.

"You're going to love this. Our lovely dead wolf had a few mysteries in her life. We had been looking for what could've been interesting enough about her family – her husband and daughter – to attract Victor's attention, or maybe it was about a pack and vampire differences. But then, her family didn't live in the Nevada's territory, so Victor didn't have any real reasons to attack. So, pack and vampire issues drop, also because she didn't belong to the same pack as her dear husband. She was shunned by the husband's pack. And for a while I couldn't seem to find why, at first I thought that it was the usual – abuse of V. But I was wrong." Drew explained and leaned closer to Katherine, just so he could observe Katherine's reaction from up close. "Apparently I should've looked deeper in her family history. Three generations ago, her family lived in Nevada, under the King Felipe. And we all know how Felipe has all supernatural creatures in his area under his thumb. So, her relatives had their roots settled there, but it seems that there was a conflict, the descendants of the pack members were supposed to be handed over to the king for servitude, but the pack rebelled. It was almost fully slaughtered; the remaining members managed to escape and settle somewhere else. That was a hit to Felipe's ego and he sent out Victor to hunt them all down. Another reason of why he did it was to once again control Victor, to get rid of him." Drew explained and watched how Katherine thought through all the information.

Katherine went through everything that Drew had said several times in her mind. She was adding the information they had with what they knew of Victor and Felipe and it was all making sense. Felipe was a proud man and he didn't deal well with loses. He was too proud for his own good and Victor was too violent. But then, this meant that Victor was simply a hired hitman, just like she was.

"Does this make Felipe our actual target then?" Katherine inquired. "Since he sent Victor. And Victor was simply a hired killer. So, if we kill Victor, who is to say that Felipe isn't just going to send another vampire. And does it mean that at some point Victor will return to kill the daughter? She is a remaining member of her mother's ancestors pack. And why was she shunned?" She questioned.

"She was shunned because the pack couldn't understand how wolves could work with vampires." Drew shrugged and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"What would they say about the Mississippi and the fact that every wolf there is on V constantly?" She mumbled under her breath before running her fingers through her long hair. "This is getting messier and messier. We could, of course, just go the easy way and kill Victor. The family doesn't know that Felipe is the one behind it and they would never find out. If Felipe sends someone else after them, then it is none of our problem. I was hired to kill Victor only." Katherine contemplated out loud, receiving a nod from her companion.

"This whole vampire power struggle taking place currently isn't our issue. We can keep an eye close to it, but our target was and still is Victor." Drew said and closed the file in his hands, putting it on the coffee table and standing up.

"And Franklin." Katherine added and put away the files. "He might not have been paid for, but I'm going to kill that slimy bastard no matter what." She said, making Drew laugh slightly.

Drew fixed his suit jacket as he observed as Katherine stood up from her seat and collected all the files, intending to put them back into the safe. "If you wish. Now, I'll leave you to get ready for your work. I'll try to go and snoop around Bon Temps myself, since I'm not as known as you are around the supernatural community and that way will draw less attention to myself. You keep things nice and calm here."

Katherine nodded to Drew's words, not ever bothering to look over to him as she exited her living room and climbed upstairs. Once she was in her bedroom, placing the files in the safe located there, she then heard her front door opening and closing and Drew walking away from her home.

* * *

The bar was extremely busy – most likely because it was a Friday and not only the regular customers were making their rounds there, but the first timers and the tourists as well. Katherine had stopped long ago counting how many Bloody Mary's and True Blood's she had served; the numbers were too high to keep track of. She worked besides Chow, who was still avoiding speaking with her as much as he could – Eric or pam had most likely informed him that she was not to be trusted. Talking about the owner and his progeny, Eric sat in his throne ever since the opening, his eyes glazed and not really paying attention to Yvetta, who was performing her third routine on the stage in front of him. Pam was missing that evening, from the entrance and the floor. Katherine couldn't manage to find out from other workers where the bratty progeny was because nobody knew of such a sudden and mysterious disappearance.

It was nearing Katherine's break time, and no matter how busy the bar was, she was going to take that break. She needed some time to relax and breath, the overwhelming amount of people in the bar watching and leering at her was suffocating and she needed to collect herself before she was going to snap and start killing people. That wouldn't look good on her, also it would get Eric's attention once more and Katherine did not want that. She had finally lost his obsessive and controlling watching, she had no wish to go back to that.

"I'm taking my break!" Katherine raised her voice over the music and the crowd, instantly gaining not only Chow's attention, but Eric's ass well. Maybe the boss wasn't as distracted as Katherine had assumed at first.

"You're serious?" Chow grumbled and then nodded over to the crowd waiting for their drinks.

Katherine raised her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms on her chest. "Yes. You're a vampire, so suck up and start using your speed. Maybe then they will actually walk away from the bar." Katherine told him and didn't wait for his answer and pushed past him, walking away from the bar and into the crowd.

Katherine had to remind herself to not use her strength while pushing past the sea of people, she had to appear as human to them. She could also feel someone watching her moving through the crowd towards the workers hall. And it didn't take more than once guess to know who was watching her. She decided to ignore it – Eric following her with his eyes – instead she concentrated fully on making her way to the employee dressing room where her cigarettes were.

Entering the worker's hall, Katherine passed Ginger, who offered her a bright smile before fixing her bra-top and making her way to the main area of the bar. Katherine shook her head at the blonde woman, she was clearly missing more than a few brain cells and the constant mind-fucking wasn't helping either. But the human wasn't of her concern, so Katherine didn't bother to pay her any more of her mind and continued making her way to the locker room to collect her things.

Fortunately for her, the locker room was empty, and she instantly walked to her cubicle and grabbed her leather jacket, shrugging it on top of her black sheer shirt. Katherine then leaned over to her bag, searching for the cigarettes and the lighter before leaving the locker room and walking to the back entrance. Once outside she leaned to the wall besides the door and pulled out one of the cigarettes, placing it between her red coloured lips and lit it with the silver lighter. She breather the smoke deeply into her lungs, holding her breath for a bit before blowing it all out. She needed that, the relaxing cigarette was exactly what she needed. Closing her eyes, Katherine leaned her head back into the wall and then brought the cigarette back to her lips. It was calm outside – well calmer than in the bar. She could still hear the traffic and sirens, the music and chatter coming from the bar. The steps coming closer to the worker's door.

Fuck.

The steps were coming closer.

Katherine grit her jaw tightly and tightened her hold on the cigarette, breaking it instantly and dropping it on the ground. She knew to whom those steps belonged, she just knew, but she had allowed herself to wish that he was going to his office and not to corner her outside of his bar while she was on her goddamned fucking break. Her luck couldn't such a bitch and be telling her to fuck off that night exactly. It just couldn't be happening.

The door opened silently and then quickly closed. Katherine didn't open her eyes, she just waited.

"Katherine."

The luck better fucking watch itself because Katherine was going to murder it.

Slowly Katherine opened her eyes and straightened her posture before looking over to the side and meeting Eric's cold blue eyes. "Eric." She nodded over at him before opening her cigarette pack again and pulling another one out. One, that she was going to make sure that her boss wasn't going to ruin for her. "Shouldn't you be on the stage? Sitting in your throne and entertaining the masses?" she questioned with the cigarette between her lips and brought the silver lighter to the tip once more.

Eric observed her closely, watching her every more with an emotionless face. He didn't look tense, maybe even bored which was something of a worry to Katherine if she was going to be honest with herself. She didn't want to deal with calm and bored Eric, she hadn't dealt with that Eric yet.

"Yvetta is doing just fine entertaining the masses alone." He spoke and placed his hands into his black jeans pockets.

"So, you've decided to come here and disturb my break?" Katherine questioned, raising one eyebrow and it made a smirk to appear on Eric's face.

"Disturb? Oh no, Katherine, my intentions are to simply keep your company." Eric answered and leaned his shoulder to the door, in a way cutting off a quick escape for her.

"Don't want company. Especially yours." Katherine sneered, but it didn't wipe the smirk from Eric's face.

"Too bad, you don't have other choice." Eric shrugged lightly, and Katherine didn't ever try to stop herself from dramatically rolling her eyes and making Eric chuckle lightly. "Do tell, how are you finding Shreveport?" He inquired, and Katherine scoffed.

"You don't give a fuck about how I'm finding Shreveport. Let's be real here, Eric. Get to the point of what you're trying to say so the both of us could move on with our evening." Katherine mumbled, clearly affected by the chaos of her work and the presence of Eric. She really wanted him to get away from her, she was off her form and wasn't in the right mindset to be dealing with Eric. She just wanted to be left alone, but it looked as if her boss had different plans.

Eric observed as Katherine took a drag from her cigarette, holding the smoke in for a bit before blowing it out. The blonde woman was still an enigma to him and he didn't like enigmas. For one, they were unpredictable and uncontrollable. And Eric couldn't allow anyone close to him to be unpredictable or uncontrollable, not when both Felipe and Victor were near, not when Queen Sophie-Anne was snooping around with the Magister breathing down his neck.

Eric pushed himself from the door and took a few steps closer to the blonde demon. He stopped only when he stood right in front of Katherine, barely any room between them, but the woman didn't even tense a little bit. She stood calm, quite shorter than him even in her high heels, looking up to him with a cigarette placed between her plump red lips. Eric reached forward, taking the cigarette between his fingers and pulling it from her lips. Katherine didn't fight him, her face stayed as closed off to him as always. He threw the cigarette away and then moved his hands behind his back.

"You want me to get to my point, Miss Cataliades?" Eric asked, his voice low and barely above a whisper. "Fine. Why are you in Shreveport?" he questioned, looking closely at her face for any kind of reaction.

"I've already told you, I'm here to be closer to my uncle." Katherine answered, but Eric simply shook his head.

"I find it hard to believe."

"Well, that is your problem, Eric. Now, if you'll excuse me, my break is almost over. I need to return to the bar." Katherine said calmly and turned to move away, but Eric was quicker that time. He pushed her back into the wall and wrapped his large hand around her neck, keeping her in place.

"You will leave when I'll let you to leave." He hissed and leaned closer, meeting the hardened look Katherine was giving to him.

"Release me, right now." She gritted through her teeth.

"Answer my question." Eric shot back, tightening his hold a little bit.

Katherine swallowed hard, twisting the silver lighter between her fingers, keeping her attention solemnly on Eric. "I already did. If you don't believe it, it is not my fucking problem."

Eric sneered at her, his fangs hadn't come out yet, showing Katherine that the man in front of her had a great restrain. He leaned even closer, their noses touching. "You do not want to play games with me."

Katherine knew that she needed to distract him momentarily before she could produce a weapon from her ring. And she knew exactly how she was going to do it. "Right back at you." She hissed before grabbing the hand that was holding her neck with her hand in which was the silver lighter. Eric hissed slightly, his eyes moving just for a short second to the silver lighter and it was all the distraction Katherine needed to produce a stake and stab Eric with her free hand. Eric loosened his hold slightly and Katherine pushed him away from her, meeting his angry eyes and noting the fangs finally on full display. She didn't waste another second, using her speed to take those few needed steps to the door and pull it open.

She didn't get far, she had barely opened the door enough for her to slip through before it was closed forcefully again, and she could feel Eric right behind her.

Apparently, Katherine was wrong, it was not going to take that long to figure out who out of the two of them was going to win in a fight.


End file.
